Phantom Walk
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: MOVIEVERSE:Cassy McCaine is working in Paris, France over the summer as a ghosttour guide in the infamous Opera Le Populair. Cassy finds her self often dreaming of the sensual specter. Until the night he appears to her.This wasn't in the job discription
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I will update my Phantom and the Secretary series, my Haunted Mansion series, Return to the Labyrinth and post the Special Halloween Edition of Pirates of the Haunted Mansion soon. I have a big fall break coming up. After I do a little sewing, I'll work on that. _**

**_That being said, I was inspired by something my FCS teacher said today. She told us how she was a tour guide for a historic home once, so I suddenly thought, 'Hey! A tour guide of the Opera Populair! Perfect story!' By the way, I was paying attention in class:)_**

**_Now on with the show!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

Phantom Walk

SUMMARY: MOVIEVERSE:Cassy McCaine is working in Paris, France over the summer as a ghost/tour guide in the infamous Opera Le Populair. The ghost walking tour has dedicated to capture people's imaginations with the Legend of the Opera Ghost. Cassy too often finds herself daydreaming about the seductive specter. But it's only a legend. Even the underground lake isn't much of a lake. At least that's what Cassy thought until the one night the Phantom of the Opera himself appears. This wasn't in the job description.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN 'LE FANTOME DE L'OPERA OR THE MUSICAL/MOVIE "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA". THE ESTATE OF GASTON LEROUX DOES AND ALW DOES. THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE ORIGINAL CANON.

_"Accueillir au Populair d'Opéra. ..turn page. ..my nom est. ..Cassandra et euh..." _said a young women stuggling to read a piece of paper. If one was standing before the young woman and seen where she was at, one could swear they were in the past. She was dressed in an elegant gray and red striped polonaise of the French Victorian era and standing in the grand foyer of the world reowned Opera Populair in Paris, which some claim to be the birthplace of music. But as it just so happens, the time was the year 200(current year) A.D., and standing in front of her was a large tour group or native Parisians on their famous long lunch breaks or the average tourist from America or Asia. Finally, a divorced father taking his little girl out for the day interrupted her and said in a polite English with a heavy French accent,

"Mam'selle? We appreciate the gesture to speak French...but you need not to murder the language, _Nest Pa?_" Hearing his friendly jesting tone, and laughing to herself at how silly she must have sounded, the girl named Cassandra or Cassy as everyone called her, nodded and folded the paper up saying,

"Well if everyone can understand me alright," She paused seeing them nod their heads. She continued, "then welcome to the Opera Populair! It was built between 1802-1815, its architect was Gaston Charles . He had been picked from among 200 contestants.

A large building, it has a total area of 15,000 square metres and a vast stage with dormitories for up to 750 artists. The auditorium itself comprises roughly half of the total space, most of the rest being used to house necessary logistical support so that the stage demands of any opera can be met and even surpassed. This can include live horses running on a rotating stage. The opera seats only 2,000.

When construction was began, it was just as quickly suspended after the discovery of an underground lake and spring. Although this problem was overcome, the lake persists and lies beneath the cellars of the building. (**_A/N: Most of this information is not mine. I took it off various websites aboutthe Opera Garnierand changed the numbers, dates and people to fit the movieverse. Don't sue me! Hey, if you look at a picture of the foyer and the grand staircase in the real Opera House and look at the movie, they're almost identical!) _**But to be honest..." Cassy paused and then cast a watchful eye to the rafters. She said in a hushed tone,

"No one dares go down there...because of the Opera Ghost!" A little French girl gasped,

_"Un fantôme?"_ Cassy nodded,

"A ghost!" As the little girl held fast to her father's hand,Cassy lead the tour group up the grand double staircase surrounded by angelic guardians. She paused on the stairs.

"This is the grand foyer. This is where people first truly saw the Opera Ghost. At the Grand New Year's Masque in 1871, everyone was dancing and having a truly marvelous time, when he appeared. He was dressed emacually in red velvet with a long billowing cape. But his face...his face was the face of death itself. A bare skeleton's head! He didn't always manifested himself in this way..." Cassy showed them a full lenght portrait towering over them. Everyone gasped. That portrait was not there a moment ago. A dark, slim figure in black dress clothes and a elegant black cape towered over them. He had square features and dark black hair slicked back, but his eyes were shrouded in shadow...and by the pristine white half mask that covered his face.

"This is the image in which he showed himself more often to the suspicious stage hands or nosy ballet rats. Until the Masque, not many had seen him up close. Until then, the only correspondance they had with him was his various notes of instructions to the managers on how to run HIS opera...Notes..." Suddenly, a little piece of paper floated down from the ceiling, a hush went over the group as Cassy picked it up and smirked showing them the red wax seal of a death's head.

"Notes like this one. Let's see what he says." Cassy said breaking the seal. She read aloud,

"_Fondest greetings to you all, _

_I welcome you to my opera house. Be prepared for a great misfortune...should you intrude on my solitude._

_Your Obedient Servant, _

_O.G." _

Cassy smiled and said,

"Far too many notes for my taste. Anyway as I was saying, the only correspondance the Ghost had with the outside world, was with his notes..." Then a trap door opened before their feet and everyone gasped in fright.

"...And his traps." The trapdoor shut and Cassy lead them on, satisfied with a smirk that everyone avoided the trap as they walked past.

They came to a gorgeous auditorium trimmed with red velvet seats, gold leaf, and curvaceous young conquibine satutes in the five teired balconies and a vast hardwood stage. Cassy stopped before them in the middle of the asile and said,

"This is where it happened. That was the stage he dropped a backstage on La Carlotta, the Prima Diva. That was the stage the Phantom of the Opera took the lives of Joseph Buquet and the lead tenor Piangi. He strung them up by their neck in his magical lasso. And here! That was where the six ton crystal chandelier fell...at his hand the night he took the soprano Christine Daae. The orchestra had just managed to escape it's fiery trap. But up there..." She pointed to a private box right next to the stage. "...there is Box Five. He told the managers that on top of his 20,000 franc monthly salary, he would have that box empty for his use. That box was the most expensive and therefore the best seat in the house. To do so would cause a great finanical loss on the owners parts...Anyone care to take a look?"

A few minutes later, the large group gathered in the opulant box. A glass of red wine half was sitting on the edge.

"They say, if you enter this box, the Phantom can hear your fears, and then he whispers them in your ear. Listen. What does he say you fear?" Cassie said before the group fell into silence. Just then, a series of muffled whisperings came from nowhere, followed by a distinct, 'Get out!' A young bride scooted closer to her new husband who wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Feigning a pale complextion and fear, Cassy said,

"Perhaps we should move along now!" She lead them through the dormortories, where they saw the vast and complex world of the backstage. Leading them to a closed door, Cassy shushed them and said,

"This...is the room of Christine Daae. It was here the Opera Ghost discovered his rivalry with the Vicompt De Changy for Miss Daae's affections...and it was here...Christine first saw her Angel of Music." She contined as she opened the door and lead them into the pink dressing room with large bouquets of fresh flowers,

"He came to her an image in that mirror, and he pulled her into his dark underground kingdom on the lake. Of course, it's hard to tell if..." Suddenly, the lights flickered off and the mirror lit up with a dark masked figure inside giving a swish of his cape as he dissappeared. The bride gasped and the little girl squeaked. Cassy ushered them out, saying,

"Go! Go!" The tour group dashed out and eagerly followered Cassy to the stables where the tour ended. But not before Cassy said pointing to a grate,

"Under our feet is the underground lake. There lived a terrifying figure of a man who simply desired to be loved. Now he truly haunts these grounds. If you listen carefully, you can hear his soft song of loss and longing echo on your way out..."Nothing happened, so Casey went on, "It's a sad and sensual song that..." She was interrupted by a low whisper of a tenor singing,

_"It's over now...the music...of...the night..." _That was enough for the tour group. They rushed out leaving Cassy to exchange dry glances with one of the horses. She said walking back inside,

"Missed the queue again."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Wow! This has got to be the first time I ever got reviews this fast! Thanks guys!_**

**_But one ofyou reminded me of something, and I went to check out the guidelines requires. Um...for those of you waiting for my Special Halloween Edition...um...I'm not allowed to post bloopers and the like...I might get away with the story game, but I think that would be it. Can any experienced writers out there tell me if if it would be ok to post bloopers WITH the story or what?_**

**_I wish to respect the rules and wishes of the webmasters, so please tell me._**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep 'em comin'!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

The next morning, Cassy woke in her small studio apartment and stretched her arms. She got out of bed, looking at her framed print copy of the Opera Ghost. She smiled and whispered playfully,

"Good Morning Monsieur!" Her room was only two rooms. Her living room/kitchen/dining room/library/_chambre à coucher_ was one room and her bathroom was another. She had a slim shuttered window that opened up onto a ledge. It extended from just below the ceiling to the floor, so she often found herself roaming about of the ledge when no one was about to cry out, 'Jump! Jump! Jump!' This particular morning, she opened the shutters and stepped out a little, mindful of the edge. Taking in a deep breath and letting in the fresh air coming from the _Seine_ River, she glanced to a clock tower and gasped,

"I'm going to be late!"

She showered and dressed quickly, dressing in jeans and a 'Wicked' show t-shirt, slipping on her sneakers but no socks, finally throwing a red pleather coat on and grabbing a messenger bag and her keys. She rushed out locking the door and dashed down the steps. On the open street, she moved quickly in comparison of the time taking French. She pasted one of Paris' famous street vendors, who tossed her an apple shouting out,

_" Hé Cassy ! En retard encore je vois _! "

"_Oui Henri! Merci! Je vous paierai plus tard ! " _Cassy shouted out. She didn't know why, but she only spoke good French when she was in a hurry. She turned a street named 'La Façon de Fantôme d'Opéra, and make her way straight for the Opera Populair. Up the steps she went into the grand foyer. This time, the cleaning staff were cleaning everything till it shined to get ready for the performance that night. The Opera would perform every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, leaving Monday and Wednesdays and once a day on Fridays open for the Ghost Walking Tours. It was Saturday, so the only thing to do today was show up for the weekly meeting the cast and crew of the Ghost Walk would have to go over how the tours were going. Herself, Casey was a tour guide, but sometimes she would have to drop a note down from the hidden catwalk above the ceiling, or work the trap door or even don the cape and mask to pose behind the mirror. That was one of her favorite things to do. Mostly because she got to hide in the secret tunnels. She could almost feel the presence of the Opera Ghost there.

But as she came to the second landing of the stairs, she paused to look at the portrait of the Opera Ghost. No one knew who painted it. It was just found below in the fifth cellar of the Opera House. And though she couldn't see his face, Cassy felt attracted to this figure. The legend of the Opera Ghost had captured her imagination since she came to work the summer at the Opera Populair. She wished she could stay longer than a summer, but she couldn't afford it and neither could her single mother working two jobs already. She was only here because of a scholarship. But that ended in September. She tried to think of other things. Like how the first day of the tour was only yesterday and it was May. She would be here for a while yet. And she also sighed thinking of the Opera Ghost.

'_I wonder if he was real? No, it has to be only a legend. Even the underground lake isn't much of a lake. It reaches up to the ceiling! No one could sail on it or find a spot to hide. Still, a soul that romantic and talented...I wish he were real." _

Cassy went down a hallway leading to the backstage, now bustling with activity as the stage hand, actors, ballerinas and singers prepared for that night. Entering one door, Cassy entered seeing a group of seven twenty-something's. First there was tall as an oak, cuddly as a teddy bear George. He gave the best hugs. Then there was Amanda, she was tall and skinny and very into sightseeing. Tommy Killkelly was from Ireland with friey, spiky red hair and an ever-present smile. There was Nicole, Claudette and Sabine, native French from Versailles and lifelong friends. Cassy had a theory that they were surgically attacked at the hip in secondary school. And finally, with a look of distaste, Cassy spotted Jean Luc. During rehearsals those first few weeks, Jean Luc made it quite clear that he wanted to fool around. And that only he would act as the Phantom. This upset Cassy, but there was nothing she could do about it. His father, M. Laret was the director of the program. The artistic director entered after Cassy and said,

"Sorry I'm late everyone."

_" Aucun Problème,_ Jeffery. We were waiting for Cassandra again, anyway!" joked Jean Luc. Cassy was satisfied everyone else glared at Jean Luc. No one really liked him. She shivered at the slimy way he said 'Cassandra' but sat on the couch next to George and Tommy. Distracted as always, Jeffery sat on a table and shifted through his notes saying,

"Okay, well first I'd like to congratulate everyone yesterday on the fantastic job with the tours. Cassy, your performance was perfect!"

"Thanks Jeffery!" smiled Cassy.

"But George and Tommy, you need to make sure the trap door is secure when you shut it. An old lady almost fell in during the third tour yesterday!" said Jeffery.

"You got it!" said George yawning.

"Amanda...you were watching the tech room, what happened with the missed queue in the first tour?" asked Jeffery as Amanda winced,

"I think the tape is getting worn out. It's not playing right away when I push play."

"Ok, so I'll work on getting a new tape. Think you could look over the tape player and make sure it's working right?" asked Jeffery.

"No problem!" said Amanda.

"Uh...Nicole and Claudette, how did the gift shop do?" asked Jeffery.

"We sold out of 'Phantom' masks, and the Opera glasses you said wouldn't move...are moving!" said Nicole smiling as Jeffery looked surprised.

"Jeffery? I have a question. When I took tickets yesterday, a man asked me if those that took the tour would get a discount on Opera tickets." said Sabine.

"Uh...I don't know. I'll have to ask the managers of the Opera. But it'd be a good idea!" replied Jeffery. Jean Luc stood and said,

"Jeffery, I'd like to make a few suggestions..."

"UGGG!" moaned the others. Jeffery boredly replied,

"Go ahead Jean Luc."

"First, I defiantly should appear more. Maybe I could say something evil and menacing!" he said. Cassy sat up and told him,

"We tried to give you more lines and more appearances during rehearsals, but you not only were an absolute klutz, but your menacing and evil voice is corny and overdone! And don't get me started on how you work a cape!" Jean Luc smirked at her despite his look of annoyance,

"You're just disappointed I'm not the real thing!"

"No Jean Luc. She's right. If the Phantom is going to be a big part, we have to keep that elegant atmosphere. Sorry but if we did things your way, our Ghost Tour would be just one step above cheap haunted house!" said Jeffery. Jean Luc smiled,

"Then get another Phantom! And as lovely as she is...I don't think Cassy will cut it!"

"Are you saying you won't be the phantom anymore?" asked Jeffery.

"I'm saying I'll quit altogether! And where will you be then, huh?" said Jean Luc.

"It's your choice then!" said Jeffery.

"Are you going to give me a bigger part?" asked Jean Luc.

"Nope!" said Jeffery not becoming intimidated from his glare.

"Fine! _Au revoir_!" said Jean Luc storming out. Jeffery sighed,

"Ok Tommy. You're the Phantom from now on!"

"What? Jeffery no offence mate, but I'm just as bad as Jean Luc when I'm in that getup!" said Tommy in a heavy brogue.

"At least you don't have the personality to match!" Jeffery said moving on to more important business.

A while later, Tommy was practicing his cape skills as he walked out the Populair with George and Cassy waving goodbye to the girls.

"I'll never get the hang of this thing!" huffed Tommy.

"Well you don't have to do the cape thing you know!" said Cassy.

"Sure he does!" said George in good humor as Tommy glared at him. Looking in her messenger bag, Cassy exclaimed,

"Shoot! I forgot my notebook! Wait for me guys!" She left her friends outside and returned inside to the Opera. There was always stillness before a performance and the people began to show up. No one was in the foyer and no one was in the auditorium which she cut through to save time. Moments later she returned tucking the notebook into her bag when suddenly, there was a sudden gush of wind. When it died down, Cassy looked out into the darken auditorium. No one was about as she stood on the stage. At least, that's what she thought until she turned back to the stage seeing a tall dark mass standing nearby wearing a white mask that glowed in the faded night.

"Oh! Tommy you scared me!" said Cassy putting a hand to her chests and taking a deep breath. But the masked figure didn't move. Then Cassy heard someone with a distinct Irish tongue call into the place,

"Cas Lass come on! We're going to miss our supper!" Cassy glared at the dark figure that was slowly beginning to walk in an arch to the center of stage.

"Jean Luc? Is that you? It's not funny Jean Luc...I..." Then she heard Jean Luc shouting from outside,

"Father! You must fire that director! He made a laughing stock of me!"

"Jean Luc! Quiet! Or the ghost shall hear!" replied his father as Cassy went wide eyed in fear at the figure who she could tell was wearing a long flowing cape.

"You're not Jean Luc are you?" She saw him flash a feral grin and shake his head 'no'. She gulped,

"I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, but cut it out!"

"Cassy?" called George poking his head into the auditorium.

"George!" called Cassy. But before she could call for George's help, the masked figure waved his cape around and dropped down into a trap door. Casey stood there dazed a moment.

Meanwhile, George and Tommy were pacing in front of the auditorium doors.

"What she doin' in there?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know. Talking to someone I..." but George was interrupted when the doors swung violently open and hit his nose. The cause was Cassy as she darted out of the Opera house as fast as she could.

"Cassy!" called Tommy as George grasped his nose in pain. But Cassy didn't stop running until she got back to her apartment. She threw down her bag and then went to the window. She leaned against the edge and slide to the floor trying to calm her racing heart.

'_What was that? WHO was that? I didn't recognize him from the Opera House. But then...I did recognize him...No! Don't even think of it! It couldn't be the...it's not possible..." _She thought to herself. But looking over the skyline and seeing the massive Opera Populair rise over the rooftops, Cassy knew. She had just seen the Phantom of the Opera. She told herself over and over she was going insane, but her stubborn nature refused to let her mind reason things out. If her mind had succeeded, perhaps Cassy wouldn't do what she was about to do.

She began to return to the Opera Populair to find the Opera Ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey guys! You are reviewing machines! Not even 'A Pirates Pillow Talk' did this well the first few days! Keep up the good work._**

**_A little confusion came up about the year, so I'd like to clear that up. I never like to date my fics, just because it is too easy to date things and they end up corny later. But I knew I had to state a time to compare it to the past, so I did 200 (current year) Basically it means its the present day like 2005. But this story can work next year being 2006 and ext. Still lets you know were in the 21st century, but vauge enough not to date it!_**

**_And finally, I'm going to put our beloved Erik (AKA the Phantom) through a rough spot this chapter. Don't flame me! And don't worry about Erik. He's going to be just fine the next chapter. He does live in a country with top (and FREE) medical care. Opps! Foxy say too much!_**

**_On with the show!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox._**

Said Opera Ghost, was surveying the start of the opera 'Carmen' in what seemed to be his full glory. His black dress clothes blended perfectly with the darkened flies of the catwalk. His white half mask the only thing that could stand out in a fadded darkness. From his slick jet black hair to his powerful hands tucked into black leather gloves to the polish of his black boots, they all screamed 'Powerful!' and made the very shadows tremble in fear.

But if one were to look closer, one would see our supposed specter tug at his blood red cravat or the line of sweat on his upper lip or the lack of focus in his green orbs. The powerful right hand was not holding on to a backdrop rope meaning to drop it if he didn't care for the way the aria was being sung, but because it held him upright. He gulped back the congested ball of mucus that wouldn't give him a moment's peace and sniffed, only to take a handkerchief out and wipe his runny nose a second later. If anyone would accidentally see him, it would not be good for someone to see him like this. Ghosts did not get sick!

That was the conclusion he made when he decided to return to his house on the lake. But he never counted on running into Cassy McCaine. She in turn had snuck backstage intent on seeing what was beyond the locked door placed in the tunnel behind Christine Daee's mirror to prevent prying eyes from wandering within the catacombs. But as she ducked behind a pile of boxes to hide from the stage hands, Cassy looked up to the flies and there he was. Before she knew what she was doing, Cassy was dashing up ladders and stairs intent on getting to this masked man. Now the masked man was frozen before her, trying to think of what to do.

"Who are you? Tell me." whispered Cassy. The Phantom started. How dare she? Who was she to order HIM about! With a renewed burst of strenght and energy, the Opera Ghost reached out for her and spun her around pinning her back to his front, muffling her cries for help with his hand. He whispered in her ear, his warm breath dancing on her neck sending shivers down her spine,

"Let's find out..._Nous fera Mademoiselle?_" And to her surprise, he waited. At first she was confused. Why was he waiting? She saw his glance to the audience and the stage below. Of course! He was waiting for curtain call! Just as she began to think going to find the Opera Ghost wasn't the best idea in the world, the Carmen for tonight finished her last note, and two curtains fell in response to the audiences uproar. The curtain closest to them, was blocking everyone's view of the flies and everything below them. Which is exactly what the Ghost was waiting for. He pulled a lever and a trap door under their feet swung open dropping them into another trap door on the stage. None of the cast or crew saw them descend as they were to busy taking in all the applause.

* * *

Cassy didn't know how and she didn't care why, but when they stopped the freefall, they were instantly upright and he was forcefully pulling her along in the dark tunnel. She dug her heels, she flung her arms about, nothing worked to wriggle from his grasp. Then to her shock and awe, they turned a corner and went down a steep ramp leading to a magical mist covered green lake. He threw her into a long craved gondola and took up a long pole taking them deeper and deeper into the underworld. That was the first time Cassy noticed he didn't look right. Not that he was suppose to look right being a ghost, but she wondered why he looked to be sweating so much. Then her head turned and gasped as an iron porticullis lifted out of the water and dozens of brightly lit candelabras lifted out of the water lighting the cavern decorated with tapestries, curtains and gold leaf brick-a-brack, the centerpiece, a majestic pipe organ. The Phantom moored the boat and pulled her out to which she shook out of his grasp saying,

"Ok stop it! I don't know what your game is buster but you are going to tell me right now!" Matching her raised voice, the Phantom repiled harshly,

"You dare to intrude in my opera house and order me about? _Qu'une fille bête que vous êtes-ils ! _Why did you come to find me?" Cassy got into his face, to which he backed up a bit, not used to close contact with people. She yelled at him,

"Why did you bring me down here!"

"To keep you from calling forth others to find me! Why did you come to find me?" he demanded hotly bringing the subject back.

"I had to know who you are!" she said after a moment's hesitation.

"Then why did you run away? Why not stay and ask me?" he barked getting closer to her.

"One, you disappeared into a hole (P.S.! You do that a lot!) And two! You scared me with that creepy silent stuff!" she told him. He smiled condencendingly,

"If you are so frightened and offended my my presence, then by all means...LEAVE!"

"I will!" she said.

"Fine!" he barked.

"Fine!" she replied.

"Wench!" he spat.

"Freak!" she retorted.

_"Marche!"_ he raged.

"Doody head!" she screamed.

They fell silent, each trying to catch their breath and their racing hearts. Glaring into each others eyes, they both wondered why they got so mad at the other. Then something magical happened. One of them, neither ever sure who, grabbed the other and pressed their lips together as if to further ignite the hot words they had just spewed at each other. It was passionate, desireable, everything chocolate and strawberries. When the Phantom realized what he was doing, he pushed her away and took several steps back, looking at her in confusion. Just as confused as he, Cassy touched her swollen lips as if he had just backhanded her the way a man can only do to a woman and asked softly,

"Why did we do that?" Not answering her, the Opera Ghost turned and drew back a persian tapestry off of what used to be a false mirror. Now it was a tunnel that Cassy could easily hear the sound of the streets. With cold steel in his throat, he glared at her and said,

"Get out."

"But why did we just..."

"Just GET OU...(Hack! Cough! Reerr! Errr! HACK!)" he cried turning his head from her. Concerned, she stepped forward to him,

"Are you alright?" He pushed her away,

"Leave me alone!" Unsure of what to do, Cassy averted her eyes from his continued coughing fit, when she took better notice of the surroundings. Over everything, the furniture, the stone floors, the curtains, the tapestries even the millions of scattered music sheets, was a slimy green or black layer of mold. Looking at his clothes, she saw spots of mold there too.

"How long have you lived down here?" she asked.

"My whole miserable life. Now get out." he said sarcastically taking out his handkercheif.

"But how long have you lived down here with everything covered in mold?" she asked persistingly. Wiping his nose, he admitted,

"A few months..."

"MONTHS? No wonder you're sick!" she cried.

"I'm not sick! I'm dead!" he told her as if he believed it.

"Yeah right! You certainly don't look dead and you certainly don't FEEL dead!" she told him putting her hands on her hips.

"Dead, alive, I don't care! Just get out!" he yelled at her.

"No! Not until you tell me who you really are and let me get you to a doctor!" she said defiantly crossing her arms.

"No doctors! I don't need any blood-letters anywhere near me!" he protested.

"You're sick from all this exposure to mold! And besides...if you were a ghost...you wouldn't care about getting near any doctors!" she said smirking at the fact that he hadn't counted on that logic. Flustered and totally miserable, the Phantom pushed her towards the exit and said,

"Just...get..." But suddenly the room lurched on him and began to spun around. He took his hankerchief down from his nose, seeing a large spot of blood on it. His knees shook and with a roll of his eyes, he collasped onto the ground. She gasped and crouched down next to him shaking his shoulder.

"_Monsieur? Monsieur!" _she cried out to him. When he didn't respond, she touched the left side of his face. She gasped. He was burning up! She reached for her cell phone then stopped. Looking around she realized she couldn't get any help down here. Not because there was no way but what would people think of finding someone living under the opera house? They'd think he was some kind of nut! Besides...if people found out SHE was down here, she could get into a lot of trouble! Looking to the hidden tunnel, and then looking down at his pale face covered with blood pouring from his nose, Cassy made her desicion. Of course, ten minutes later as she was pulling the exceptionally and surprisingly heavy man down the tunnel from under his armpits, she grunted out,

"Curiosity got the cat!" Minutes that seemed like hours later, she finally opened the iron gate out onto the street and pulled him along setting him on the ground. She reached for her cell phone again, dialing the right number. She waited frantically for the phone to pick up when a female Emergency dispatcher said,

_"La Dépêche d'Urgence de Paris. Qui appelle s'il vous plaît ?"_

"_Mon nom est Cassandre McCaine, je suis à. .." _She paused to look for a street sign, "..._le Rue Scribe à tracer juste hors du Populair d'Opéra en face de la sortie 32...uh..._Look, I'm an American can we just talk English please?" Cassy asked desperately.

"_Oui Mam'selle!_ What's the nature of your emergency?" asked the dispatched typing the information in her computer.

"I...found someone very sick out here! I think he was in a tunnel with a lot of mold...he's unconscious and feverious and his nose is bleeding...and I saw him coughing up quite a bit! I need an ambulance!" Cassy cried.

"But of course! Can you hold while I send out the dispatch please?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure!" said Cassy as she heard a beep. Cassy looked down to the man and croched by him, placing his head in her lap. The second she noticed he was wearing a wig, the dispatcher came back on the line and said,

"The ambulance is on their way. Would you like me to stay on the line until they arrive?"

"Yes please!" sighed Cassy suddenly feeling the stress of the situation.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrive and two EMT's stepped out and maintaining their professionalism and making sure Cassy stayed calm, they casually but purposefully walked over.

"_Bon Soir Mam'selle. Comment êtes-vous ?"_ said one placing his medical bag down by them.

"I could be better!" sighed Cassy. The second EMT walked over to the tunnel and looked at the walls. He pulled a disgusted look and said in English,

"Is this where he came from?"

"_Oui_" said Cassy as the first EMT pulled on some rubber gloves and said,

"Let's have a look huh?" He reached for the mask to which Cassy stopped him.

"I don't think he'd want you to do that!" The EMT smiled at her,

"You didn't just found him out here did you?" Cassy hung her head and he continued, "Trust me _Mam'selle._ We've seen worse!" Of course he didn't realize the irony of the situation when he pulled off the mask. The black wig fell off with it and Cassy saw his natual and thin mousy brown receding hair dretched with sweat. And his face...the right side was one twisted, red and sunken in effect of unpleasaness. That was when Cassy was reaffirmed once more. This really was the Phantom of the Opera.

"Hmm...curious...But to the matter at hand huh?" said the first EMT as he pulled out a light and examined the sick man's unseeing green orbs. Meanwhile, the second EMT collected some mold off the wall with a cotton swab and swiped the inside of a petit dish. After temperatures were taken and susprisions were made, the two EMT's hoisted the unconscious man onto the strecher and pushed him inside the back of the ambulance. The first EMT asked,

"Would you like to ride with him, _Mam'selle?_" Cassy nodded and climbed into the back as the siren was turned on and the doors shut. They drove along and Cassy watched as the first EMT tended to the deformed man now breathing through an oxygen mask. The EMT said to her pointing to the mask and wig,

"I'm going to have to throw that away. It's containimated." Reluctantly, she looked down to the beautiful white leather mask and said,

"Can't you disenfect it or something?"

"I'm sorry _Mam'selle." _said the EMT reaching out for it. Cassy sighed and handed the items to him watching with sadness as the diguise was literally tossed away and she was left with the real man underneath.

* * *

_French Translations:_

_Nous fera Mademoiselle? - Shall we Miss?_

_Qu'une fille bête que vous êtes-ils ! - What a silly girl you are!_

_Marche! - Tramp!_

_"La Dépêche d'Urgence de Paris. Qui appelle s'il vous plaît ?"- Paris Emergency Dispatch. Who am I speaking to Please?_

Mon nom est Cassandre McCaine, je suis à. ..._le Rue Scribe à tracer juste hors du Populair d'Opéra en face de la sortie 32 - My name is Cassandra McCaine, I am at. ...the RueScribe just outside the Opera Populair oppositeExit 32..._

Bon Soir Mam'selle. Comment êtes-vous ?" - Good evening Miss. How are you?


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay hopefully-still-loyal readers. Here's another update! Still working on everything else, so bare with me! And for everyone who worried about Erik, thanks for your concern. But as you will read, he's gonna be just fine. _**

**_And I explained his deformity with a real medical condition I spent a few hours trying to find. Tell me what you think._**

**_Well, I'm off to take a computer test! _**

**_read and review!_**

**_Peace, love and lipgloss!_**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

When he awoke, the Opera Ghost looked around in confusion at the dimly lit room. He was in a soft bed with a metal frame high off the floor and there was a curtain separating him from an empty bed just like his. He saw a beeping machine of some sort bedside him, and it was attached to his finger. Also attacked to the back of his hand was a bag of liquids hanging from a pole. He went to rub his temple at the throbbing headache he had, when he noticed that his mask and wig were missing. He began to panic.

* * *

"He has a viral infection, _Mamselle_. From the mold sample we collected and the nature of his condition, we believe it was caused by prolonged exposure to mold that's decades old." A Doctor Bonguérisseur told Cassy as they walked down the hall to the patient's room.

"Will he be alright?" asked Cassy holding the box of chocolates she got him in the gift shop. What else could she have gotten for a sick Phantom?

"Yes, he shall be fine. I've written him a prescription for antibiotics that you can pick up in the pharmacy tomorrow evening." said Dr. Bonguérisseur.

"Tomorrow evening?" asked Cassy.

"I'd like him to stay overnight. Just a precaution. It's a miracle he wasn't any worst!" said the good doctor.

"Yes it was!" sighed Cassy.

"Are you going to call any friends or family of his?" asked Dr. Bonguérisseur.

"Um...I don't think he has any family or friends..." said Cassy thinking to herself,

"_At least none that are alive!" _

"Then you shall care for him then?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess I will!" Cassy said.

"Then I'll give you the list of instructions later." said Dr. Bonguérisseur.

"Thank you...hey Doctor? By any chance...you...wouldn't happen to know what's wrong with his..." started Cassy. Dr. Bonguérisseur interrupted with a smile,

"With his face?" At Cassy's nod, the doctor went on to explain, "I spoke with a colleague of mine in dermatology. Apparently, what you friend has is a giant congenital facial nevus."

"A what?"

"A large birthmark! Only a few babies, about 1 in 100, are born with the congenital nevus. These can vary in size from being less than 1/4 inch to covering almost the entire body. Large nevi can vary greatly in size, shape, color, surface texture, and hairiness. Some are reddish-tan; others are almost black. Most are shades of brown. Some have fine downy hair; many have long, thick, darker hair. Some have a permanent "goose bump" appearance, like your friend's." explained the Doctor.

"Can it hurt him?" asked Cassy.

"No...but there is a slight risk of melanoma. But only about 6. And since your friend has a reddish-tan nevus, his risk is even less. Nevi measuring 4 inches (10 cm) or more at birth occur in about one in every 20,000 children."

"So...if he wanted to...he could get it fixed?" asked Cassy. Dr. Bonguérisseur paused and winced,

"Yes...but it would most likely require a serial skin graft." Cassy shared his look of distaste. She could figure out what that meant! Suddenly, shouting and crashing was heard from one room and when a bed pan went flying out the door, Cassy distinctly heard the nurse arguing with the patient,

_"Monsieur ! Vous devez rentrer au lit!" _A deep husky baritone replied,

_"NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder le prisonnier! Je pars!" _

_"Je ne joue pas monsieur ! Ne pas me vous faire donner un calmant!" _threatened the nurse.

_"Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter! Vous ne qui savez pas vous traitez!" _barked the voice that Cassy immediately recognized.

_"Peux-j'obtenir quelque aide dans ici?" _cried the nurse.As some burly male orderlies entered the room, Dr. Bonguérisseur smirked at a hesitant Cassy,

"He's all yours _Mam'selle!" _Cassy left his side to head for the door muttering,

"Goody goody gumdrops!" When she entered, she saw three orderlies and the nurse lift the Phantom off the floor and laid him on the bed. The Opera Ghost glared at all of them as he tried to catch his already short breath. The hospital staff was doing the same when Cassy said,

"Can I talk to him?" A black orderly said as he and his coworkers walked out,

"Be our quest, _Mam'selle!_" The nurse glared at the patient in the bed and told him in a heavy French accent,

"I'm going to get you something to calm that hot temper of yours! Eat your supper!" She stomped out, leaving Cassy alone with the Ghost. They were silent a moment before Cassy said meekly,

"Hi..."

"This is all your doing isn't it?" he asked still fuming.

"If you mean saving your life...then yeah!" said Cassy coming closer. He shook his head,

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Not only am I being held prisoner in a hospital...my blasted condition will now have the Managers of the Opera House snooping about my lair getting rid of my processions in an effort to clean up! Years of work...gone! And I don't even know where my clothes or my mask is..." As if he remembered something, he looked to Cassy and then lifted a hand to his face. Hesitant, she reached out and pulled his hand down. He sat stunned at her willingness to touch him and her smile as she said,

"Ok, I and over half of this hospital has seen what you look like. You don't have to hide it!" He scoffed,

"Ha! As if anyone thinks it's not an abomination!"

"Newsflash! It's not! And yes, while people are still shallow enough to stare...you aren't the only one with a face like yours in the world." she told him.

"What?"

"The doctor told me. You have what they call a 'giant congenital facial nevus' or in English means..."

"A giant birthmark? That's all!" he interrupted her. Surprised at his outburst of intellect, she smiled and said,

"Yeah...it's rare but there are other people in the world beside you who are born this way. In fact...the Doctor said your case wasn't so bad!"

"What? Is he insane?" he demanded.

"No...but you could have been born with a brown or black nevus that could develop cancer!" she told him satisfied that he didn't protest.

"All these years...I thought God was trying to punish me for some sin of my parents!" he said in disbelief.

"He doesn't work that way. And for your information, you aren't a prisoner. You can check yourself out anytime you wish! But...the Doctor said it would be best if certain viral infection victims waited until tomorrow night to make sure nothing goes wrong!" Cassy told him.

"I suppose I have no where to go anyway!" sighed the Phantom.

"Sure you do...you can stay with me!" said Cassy pulling the covers over him.

"You? Why?" he inquired.

"I'm the only person you know...who also knows you're the real phantom from all those years ago!" she whispered to him.

"How did you know that anyway?" he asked.

"Just a feeling. So...how'd you end up in the 21st century?" she asked as he leaned his head back on the pillows and sighed,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Try me!" she told him. He looked at her skeptically a moment before saying,

"As I was escaping the Opera House, I ran into a Persian magician. He asked if I would like to go to a place where my past would be forgiven but not forgotten. I was so desperate I said yes. That was the last thing I remember. I woke up in my house on the lake, but when I ventured outside to find a newspaper, I realized I was brough into the future!...Happy?"

"So you decided to stay in a mold ridden environment for...how long?" she asked.

"Four months..." he told her. She continued,

"And you reclaimed your place as the Phantom of the Opera instead of finding a new life for yourself?"

"Yes!" groaned the annoyed Opera Ghost.

"So why did you show yourself to me?" asked Cassy. He hesitated looking away from her,

I...I liked the performance you gave during those 'Ghost Walks'! You brought a chill to even my spine!" She smiled,

"I'll take that as a compliment!" After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Cassy asked,

"What's your name?" With distrust in his eyes, his told her reluctantly,

"Erik." She smiled.

"That it?"

"My abusive mother didn't want to have anyone think I was her child so she never told me my surname!" said Erik bitterly. She nodded and cleared her throat,

"So! Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"A name would be a good place to start." said Erik sarcastically.

"Cassandra McCaine." she told him.

_"Enchante_ Mlle. Cassandra" he said evenly. Trying not to quiver in pleasure at the way he said her name, Cassy said,

"You can just call me Cassy. I...brought you some chocolates..." Changing the subject, Erik asked,

"Where is my mask?"

"It was contaminated. They had to throw it away." she told him as he sighed in frustration.

"I must confront the world with this hideous face...wonderful!" She shifted uncomfortably,

"You know...it's not that bad to look at really. Your left side is certainly handsome!" Cassy winced knowing she had revealed too much as Erik asked in disbelief,

"What did you say?" Changing the subject, Cassy pulled the tray over to him and said,

"You'd better eat something...you have to keep your strength up!" Turning up his nose at the meal, Erik said,

"I don't eat often. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't eat that!" Taking a piece of turkey, Cassy scolded him,

"Oh come on! It's not poison!...OMG!" Seeing her chew in shock, Erik asked,

"What is it?"

"French hospital food is actually better than American hospital food! And the turkey is even pressed!" He chuckled and turned up the corners of his lips to with she slyly replied,

"Is that a smile I see?" Amused but with a cocky tone, Erik said,

"A small one! But I shan't smile at just anything Mlle. Cassandra."

* * *

To say the very least, Erik had never met anyone like Cassandra McCaine. In less than twelve hours, she had made him smile, saved his life, made him lost his composure before her, took his measurements to go shopping for clothes, and made him tell her part of his life story. And somehow, she knew he was the Phantom of the past. How did she know? There was definitely more to her story about coming to find him than mere curiosity. And this of course, led him back to the kiss.

It was a faded memory before now, forgotten through fever and headaches. But thanks to a semi-forced night of rest and medicine, Erik remembered with vivid clarity the feel of her lips, the warmth, the way the curve of her jaw fit so well into the palm of his hand, her hungry arms wrapping around his back and his arms. Why did it happen? The only thing he knew, was that it was a most wonderful kiss.

And the cause of that kiss reentered his room with a white shopping bag, herself in a change of clothes. As she softly hummed to herself, Erik the Opera Ghost looked this curious young woman over. She was short at a little over five feet, but her frame was trim and curvy all at once. She had long flowing reddish brown hair going straight down to the small of her back, long bangs cut in layers around her heart shaped face. When she had stood by his bedside earlier, he couldn't help but swim in his vivid ocean blue eyes. She had an adorable button nose that probably every man she met tease her like a child. He found three lone freckles on her face under her left eye that he instantly wanted to stroke and her lips, oh her lips!

Trying not to think of the kiss, he took in her clothes. Women's fashion had certainly changed. Though apparently boots were still in vogue, now they processed a dangerously high spiked heel. Apparently, women were permitted to wear men's pants, like the workman's trousers she wore but clung to her hips and backside. Blast. He was getting all tense and thinking of the kiss again. But back to the pants. Was the material called...'denim'? Yes...taken from the name of the little French village Nimes. She wore a red leather coat that ended just at her hips. And when she bent over to retrieve a lost receipt, Erik noticed that she was wearing a white top that looked notoriously like a woman's nightgown with the lace at her...perfect...round...deeply cleavaged...bodice. Erik masterfully covered up his gulping down the lump in his throat, resolving not to lose his composure before her again. This of course was the moment Cassy turned to him and asked,

"Want to get undressed?" Mistakenly thinking his coughing fit had to do with his condition; Cassy went over and poured him a plastic cup of ice water. He took it from her and drank, letting the iciness coolness sooth his dry, sandpaper mouth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he asked,

"What was the question?"

"I was asking if you wanted to get undressed and changed? I can't afford anything dressy but I managed to find lot's and lots of black!" she said crossing back over to the bag.

"I'm sure whatever you found will be...what in the world is that?" asked Erik as she pulled out some skimpy cotton creation.

"Boxer shorts. its underwear...I know it's not anything you're use to but..."

"No...no...it will be fine. Just...give it here." he said beginning to sit up.

"Do you need any help up?" she asked.

"No...no I'll manage...Thank you." he said slowly standing up. That was when he realized he was still connected to the long pole with the bag.

"Here. Allow me!" she said going to the other side and maneuvering the pole so he could walk around. He took it from her saying,

""I'll take it from here!" She smiled and nodded letting go watching him slowly walk into the bathroom to change. She sighed and called out,

"Is there anywhere you want to stop by and get something?"

"Can we return to my house on the lake?" he asked.

"Nope! The doctor had to report it to the Opera House. They are cleaning it up down there as we speak!" she said taking out a pair of nice dressy black shoes.

"OW!" came a cry from the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Just pulled this blasted...tube out of my hand! What is it anyway?" Erik asked.

"An IV pole! It keeps fluids in you!" Cassy told him.

"Wonderful! Is your dwelling far from here?" he asked.

"No more than a taxi cab away!" she said upon hearing a door open. When she turned, she took a breath at his appearance. He was wearing a black long sleeve tee-shirt with long cotton drawstring pants in a dark gray. Even in casual wear he exuded power, sensuality and a mysterious shadow like feeling. He absent-mindedly pulled up the sleeve and down again as he came forward nodding to the shoes,

"Are those for me?" Snapping out of her daze, Cassy said,

"Yes! Yes and I have socks too, wait a minute! Here you go!" she said pulling a pair of black cotton socks out of her shopping bag. He locked gazes with her and took the socks out of her grasp, their fingers lightly brushing.

"Thank you." he said as she blushed profusely. An orderly came in with a wheelchair, giving them a moment of much needed silence to gather their wits about them. But soon Erik was protesting his exit of the hospital.

"I am not a bloody invalid! I don't see why I have to be wheeled out of here like one!" he snapped.

"Its hospital policy, Monsieur!" replied the Orderly giving a look of sympathy to Cassy. They stopped by pediatrics as Cassy said to Erik,

"You know, for a guy who's been judged his own life, you are quick to judge other people!" The orderly left them saying,

"I must get the paper work. Excuse me."

"_Merci_." Cassy told him giving a pointed look to Erik. In response to her look, Erik said sarcastically,

"Well it's all I've ever known, _Mam'selle_!" Cassy turned up the corner of her lips and turned his chair towards the viewing window of the pediatrics playroom,

"Well…maybe it's time for you to know something else!" Erik furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment, but then he looked to where she indicated and his face fell blank at the sight of children playing with nurses and their families. But these children weren't necessarily all 'normal' looking. Some were dwarfs, others were bound to wheelchairs, and some could only move their hand while they were bound to wheelchairs. Some were missing hands, arms or legs, walking with crutches or just pulling themselves along the floor. Others were bald, no hairs whatsoever and some were scarred from bad burns or dog bites. And there was one child in the corner, a small baby with a deformed and misshapen head being rocked to sleep by an elderly woman. And there was not a one of them without a smile on their face or a laugh in their throat. Cassy looked from the happy children to her new companion, becoming surprised at seeing tears flowing down his cheeks. She said softly to him,

"Come on. You have to sign yourself out. And don't sign stuff 'O.G.' Make up a surname."

And that was how Erik Dressler exited the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone whose just remembered me lately. _****_My dad is doing okay, but he has to stay in the hospital another ten days. Stink. Just keep us in your prayers. _**

**_And I have to plug Gerry'sJackie story "A Place in this World." It is an awesome, intense, passion filled, faith filled extravganza!_**

**_Read and review!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

**_P.S. The Halloween Edition of 'Pirates of the Haunted Mansion' will be up soon. Stay turned._**

Cassy watched her new companion closely during the ride home in the taxi. He stared out the window too lost in thought to marvel at the new modern world he passed by. She saw him begin to doze too, so she decided she would put him straight to bed once she got back to her place. That's when it dawned on her she had but one bed and no privacy. She only hoped he would understand under the circumstances. But then, he had an unpredictable temperament, so it was anyone's guess to how he would react.

The taxi stopped right before her building and Erik began to make his way out, when Cassy stopped him by leaning over his lap and opening his door. He shut his eyes savoring how she smelled of heaven and the rush of blood in his body at how she was so close. The next thing he knew she was on the street and she gently helped him out the taxi. She paid the driver who immediately sped off, and then she began to help him climb the flight of stairs to her studio.

"This is where you live?" he asked her as she unlocked the door.

"Well. What can I say? I'm modest." she said opening the door and letting him walk in. He looked around the one room asking,

"This is it?"

"Yeah…I know…it's a little small for two people…" she started closing the door behind them. He began to reassure her,

"No it shall be suitable…what is that?" he asked spotting her print on the wall. She held her face in her hand blushing red,

"And this is the part where I crawl into a hole and die!" Concern laced his tone as he said,

"What?"

"It's an expression. Yes well…that…is a portrait we use in the Ghost Walks. I liked it so much I spent a good fifteen Euros on it." she told him folding her arms.

"They sell prints of my painting?" he asked in wonder looking at it.

"Your painting? You mean…you…"

"Self portrait…well…not a true self portrait as you can see but it did serve its purposes. I used it to appear in the shadows at one end and then I would drop something somewhere else. But to have my work on display and enjoyed by people…I can't comprehend it." He said looking at the print in wonder. Cassy smiled and told him,

"Come on. I want you to get some sleep okay?" She led him over to the bed behind the folding screen and he asked as she turned back the covers,

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Well you need the bed more than I do, so I'll just curl up in my sleeping bag on the floor a few days." she told him. He protested,

"A lady shouldn't have to give up her bed for a gentleman."

"She should if he's sick. Now come on. Get to bed." she told him firmly. He nodded and Cassy was taken aback by the look in his eyes. Was that disappointment? She pondered all this while fixing up some soup as he slept peacefully just across the room.

But Erik wasn't sleeping. Being in this woman's bed, breathing in her scent that lingered on the sheets was somewhere close to torture. He had hoped she would share the bed with him not so he could seduce her, but he just wanted to know what it felt like to wake with a woman beside him. Just once.

Finally, he dozed off and his light breathing filled the apartment. Cassy let the soup she made simmer and then she looked in on her guest. She smiled at his still body wondering what he had to complain about. He certainly had a nice, tall, muscle bound body. Even with the wig off he had a nice head of brown hair, a few boyish wisps falling into those gorgeous and intense green eyes of his. And she meant it when she told him his left side was handsome. Square and aristocratic with two of the most delectable lips…oy…how she was getting lost in that kiss again. That kiss she thought of a million times a day. Did she kiss him out of her hidden attraction to him? Then she thought she didn't really know him. Not the real Erik. Just the Opera Ghost legend. She smiled to herself resolving to change all that when he woke up.

When Erik did wake, it was to someone softly singing. But it wasn't any type of music he was used to. It was more of a folk song for commoners. He got up and peered around the folding screen and then smirked in amusement. Cassy was singing oblivious to everything around her, occasionally using her wooden spoon as that device he saw in the opera house. What was it called again? Ah yes, a _microphone_. He watched silently in satisfaction as her hips and shapely backside swayed to the light melody filling the room and she belted out softly,

"**_I'm supergirl!  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl!  
And I'm here to  
Save the world!  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone _**

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

"**_I'm supergirl!  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl!  
And I'm here to  
Save the world!  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone_**

_**Hey ooh **_

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life

_**I'm Supergirl!**_

**_And I'm here…to _**Ahh!"

Cassy stopped her solo when she turned and saw Erik barely containing his mirth at her. She shut off her CD player and folded her arms and crossed her legs. She asked nervously,

"Umm…how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh long enough to determine that while you are a fair alto, you could never sing opera!" he said trying to keep his face even but failing miserably.

"Ah ha…right…I didn't wake you did I?"

"A little…but I could use some sustenance." Erik admitted.

"What? Oh! Well sit down and I'll get you a bowl of soup." she told him pointing to the small breakfast table by the kitchenette. As she turned to the pot of soup she made, Erik asked her,

"What was that song you were singing?"

"'Supergirl' by Krystal Harris." Cassy told him taking up a ladle.

"Women are allowed to write and publish music?" he asked upon sitting.

"Women are allowed to do a lot of things nowadays. I would have thought you would have explored this new world by now." She replied getting some crackers from the cupboard.

"I didn't know how people would react to my face." he admitted.

"With or without the mask?" she asked him.

"Does it matter?" he asked as she placed the crackers on the table.

"If you had worn your mask…people would have thought you were a little…insane…but if you just worn a smile on your face, people would just do a double take, assume you were in a terrible accident and then be polite enough to avoid the issue." she said finding a spoon in a drawer.

"So they might still think I'm ugly, but be nice enough not to voice their opinions out loud?" Erik asked for confirmation. Placing the bowl of soup before him, she said with a smile,

"Possibly, but if most people think like me…and I'm sure they do…they'll see other things about you that may be construed as attractive. " He asked skeptically,

"Such as?" At this she blushed and said ducking her head as she sat in the other chair,

"Well…your eyes for starters…I never seen such green eyes be so…intense and gentle all at once…" Erik was taken aback. His heavy heart felt a little lighter at her words. Was she just being kind? No…the flush in her cheeks and avoidance of her eyes told him it was true and she was just embarrassed for admitting it out loud.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well…a lot of girls like tall guys…with board shoulders…and slim hips…and a flat stomach…Is it getting warm in here? I'm just going to go check the…thing…" Cassy said getting up and going over to a dial by the wall. He smirked in triumph. He had to admit his physique was something he took a little pride in after so many years at mastering the catwalks and ropes backstage. But he never knew women found such things attractive. Deciding to save this information for later and spare her further embarrassment, Erik took up his spoon and starting eating some of the creamy broth.

"This soup is very good. What's it called?" Cassy sighed in relief before turning. So long as the topic steered clear of physical attraction she was alright. She went to get her own bowl saying,

"New England Clam Chowder…my mother's recipe. "

"Are you from New England?" he asked.

"Not even close. I'm from a small town in Ohio. My mom is a waitress at a diner and she works nights at Wal-Mart." she said going to sit beside him. No sooner had she settled herself, Erik decided to try a little experiment. He took the chowder to his mouth and groaned in satisfaction. When he noticed her attention was on him, he slowly pulled the spoon out, licking the bowl of it slowly with the tip of his tongue. She was practically salivating.

"It's absolutely divine!" he purred at her as she smiled meekly in thanks. Erik resumed eating normally. He never had a woman desire him before. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hey guys! Finally, a plot! Sorry it took so long to update. I know I'm not alone here. Review! Again, I don't own anything but my OC's. Review!_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The next three days Cassandra spent taking care of Erik when she wasn't doing a tour. She would fix him meals and read to him, but when he was by himself he would either be sleeping or watching the "television" to catch up on the outside world. He was amazed at how far humanity had come in technology but ashamed at how far it had yet to go in equality. It seemed to him people spent more time improving machines rather than improving relationships. And for the reclusive outcast of his time to admit this meant something was seriously wrong. Of course nowadays, he was involved in a relationship with a kind and caring person who totally fascinated him. And whenever Erik was fascinated by something, he would do everything capable to master it.

"Erik! I'm home." called Cassy that Wednesday. Absentmindedly taking notes as he watched the television, Erik asked,

"How were the tours today?"

"Okay…but Tommy isn't that great of a Phantom. Today he tripped on his cape and knocked the mirror over. The mirror didn't break but it certainly broke the mood! What are you watching?" she asked gathering up some laundry on the floor.

"A fictional account of castaways on a deserted island." he told her.

"Oh? ...Erik…you're watching Gilligan's Island!" Cassy said.

"I know. Tell me…does this Gilligan ever stop screwing up long enough to allow them to get off the island?" Erik asked.

"Once, but they all missed each other so much they partnered up with the Howells and made the island a resort. Time to take your temperature." Cassy told him. Erik scowled,

"How much longer must I be pampered like an infant?" Cassy smiled as she popped the thermometer in his mouth,

"As long as you keep acting like one!" After a moment, Cassy took the device out of his mouth and declared,

"98.6. Perfect. The doctor said that as soon as your fever went down you can try walking around and even go out for a few hours." Taking up the newspaper, Erik scoffed,

"As if I have a reason to!" That's when Cassy noticed that Erik was holding the newspaper fairly close to his nose and squinting. She smiled and asked gently,

"Having trouble seeing?"

"No! If you must know the blasted print is too small!" he snapped at her. When she wasn't mothering him, Erik found her quite nice to be around, but this wasn't one of those times. She pulled the newspaper down and looked him in the eye saying,

"You know what? I think tomorrow would be a wonderful opportunity to go out amongst society and get your eyes examined."

"What! Whatever for?" he asked.

"If you have trouble seeing it may mean you need glasses." she told him.

"Ha! I don't need spectacles!" he told her trying to close the matter. But she wouldn't close the matter so she told him,

"We'll let the optometrist determine that, okay?" As she walked over towards the phone, Erik protested,

"Cassandra, I can see perfectly fine! Nothing about my vision is blurry or muddled!"

"Except when you read right?" she asked satisfied she had shut him up. She laughed at how cute he looked as he pouted when someone on the other line picked up and greeted Cassandra. Erik sighed as she made the appointment for him. He supposed sooner or later he'd have to leave the apartment. He mused to himself that it what the first safe place he had stayed. He decided to make a list of things he needed and might as well get tomorrow. A new, more refined wardrobe (although comfortable, the clothes he wore now were too casual for his taste). He'd look into seeing if he could access his accounts (which he highly doubted they be on hold for him). And he just had to get his hands on some kind of instrument. He had to play again. Then he needed some ink and paper, paints and all other sort of odds and ends to tinker with and occupy his time. Looking up to Cassandra who had hung up the phone and was now making dinner, he sighed again adding an apartment of his own to the list. As safe as he felt and as good as it felt to finally have someone he could call a friend, it was not appropriate to stay. Not just because her reputation might be soiled living with a man but because she barely had room for herself let alone a roommate. Erik smiled to himself when the thought occurred to him that if they were husband and wife the place would feel cozy not cramped. He shook the thought from his head as soon as it came. She might be attracted to him but he could never dream she'd consider a real relationship outside of friendship. No one would want to be the Devil's Bride.

* * *

The next morning, Cassy stepped out onto the city streets and allowed the smell of fresh pastries fill her nose. Then she looked behind her and sighed. Pulling Erik out of the darkened doorway, she said, 

"Come on Cowardly Lion!"

"I am not a coward!" Erik growled at her.

"Note to self, rent 'Wizard of Oz'!" Cassy said as she pulled him along.

They say there is nothing like Paris in Springtime. Well Paris in early summer is just as fine. Cassy took Erik to the _boulangerie_ to get some pastries where she discovered Erik had a sweet tooth. She discovered that Erik had a quiet charm with nurses and looked quite adorable when he pouted over having to get reading glasses even if they looked quite charming on him. They went to lunch at a cafe where Cassy learned Erik was quite a wine conissuier. Shopping was a grand adventure and so was trying to drag Erik from inspecting every streetlight and technical gadet he saw. She showed him the sights, old and new, both of which he had never experienced being couped up in the opera house his whole life.

* * *

"Can I open them now?" 

"No...not yet...careful...we're kinda high up..." Cassy said to him from behind, covering his eyes with one hand, guiding him with the other. Finally she stopped and took away her hand saying, "Alright...now!" Erik opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. Paris laid before his feet in all her glory. He could see for miles and when he looked around him, he realized he was in a tall steel edifice, where tourists snapped pictures, and lovers clutched onto each other. Marveling and the interlocking and web of metal over his head and under his feet, Erik asked,

"Where are we?"

"This is the Eiffel Tower. It was built for the World Fair in 1889 and is currently now the national landmark that instantly makes people the world over think of Paris when they see it. Knowing how you like architechture I'd thought you'd like it." Cassy told him leaning her back aganist the railing and giving him a small wink. Erik laughed and looked at her,

"Yes you seem to have a certain intuition about showing people around."

"Hey it's my job! I'm a tour guide, remember?" she replied with a smile. Looking out over the city, Erik took on a forlorn look to his face,

"Prehaps that's what I need with my life...a tour guide. Someone to show me around and how to behave." Cassy shrugged and said,

"Okay, I'll do it!" Erik looked at her,

"Do what?"

"I'll take the job. I will be your tour guide to the twenty-first century! Might as well, I already started!" she said jovingly.

"Why? I don't understand you at all, Cassandra. You seek me out backstage, you save my life, you nurse me to health and give up your home and your bed for me...Why? Why do any of it?" Erik asked stepping closer. She tried not to think of how good he smelled as she responded,

"People take tours to not just observe, but learn. And not just learn about a place but to learn about what that place means to them. They become better people for it. And a tour guide likes to help them learn so in turn, they become better people that way. So Erik, helping you learn will help me learn about myself. And encouraging you to be a better person will help me be a better person. Simple!" Erik shook his head,

"Why'd you have to be so wonderful?" He caught her gaze, noticing how she tilted her head and somehow he was pulling closer, and closer...

"CASSY!" yelled George coming off the elevator followed by Tommy and the girls from the tour. Snapping out of it, Cassy looked over to her friends as Erik turned from them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she called to them. Tommy smiled,

"Same as you...being a tourist!" Noticing Erik, Amanda asked,

"Who's your friend, Cass?" Looking to a petrified Erik, Cassy said,

"Oh...well guys...this is...Erik Drestler. He...moved into my building."

"Well it is nice to meet you Erik!" said Sabine extending her hand. Awkward, Erik turned and took her hand to his lips saying,

"_Enchante Mam'selle_." To his surprise, Sabine blushed and said softly,

_"De la meme maniere." _Unsure about this newcomer, George said,

"Uh-huh...so Cassy...Erik...why don't you guys join us for a bite to eat? We're meeting Jeffery and M. Laret at the resturant here."

"Weloveto!Nothankyou." Erik and Cassy said at once.

"Great! Let us go then!" said Claudette.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" said Tommy following the girls. George asked them both,

"You guys coming?" Cassy looked to Erik uncertainly before he sighed and said,

"We'll be right there." Taking Cassy's arm, Erik knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

Jeffery and M. Laret were both surprised by Cassy's new friend, but they regarded him pleasantly enough. Erik even dared to think that the were accepting him. They talked to him, listened to him when he spoke, laughing at each others jokes. But just as Erik began hoping he was a human now, M. Laret threw what Cassy would so eloquently discribe as a 'curve ball'. 

"Jeffery, I respect you and these wonderful young people here. But I asked you all here to tell you the Opera wishes to discontinue the Phantom Walks." M. Laret said sadly.

"What?"

"Non!"

"Ah no!" came the cries from around the table. Erik's heart broke in two as he saw the sad counterance of Cassy when she heard the news. She loved France so. He knew she didn't want to go home. M. Laret continued,

"I'm sorry everyone but...we need a spectacular phantom for the Phantom Walks. Someone to put true terror and imagination in the guests souls. My son...well...I love him but he's a lousy actor...and Mr. Killkenny, no offense but...you trip over your own feet..."

"No denile here!" Tommy said with a shrug.

"Come on Tomas! What if we hire a new Phantom? Give us a few weeks with a new Phantom and let us prove the Populair is really haunted!" Jeffery asked his old friend. M. Laret looked at Jeffery disbeliving,

"And just where will you find a new Phantom then?" Then Cassy's mind started whirling at this thought.

_"With the real Phantom!" _She snapped her head up and exclaimed without reservation,

"We have a new Phantom M. Laret!"

"We do?" asked Jeffery thinking she had lost her mind.

"You do?" asked M. Laret curious.

"You do?" asked Erik looking at her. Standing up, Cassy gestured to Erik like Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune and proclaimed,

"Everyone, I give you our very own Angel or Music, Opera Ghost and Phantom of the Opera, M. Erik Drestler!" Catching on, Jeffery smiled and said,

"Yeah...that's right!"

"Brava!" cried Nicole starting to clap along with the rest of the table. Erik just sat in shock looking up at Cassy as she gave him a sheepish grin. He knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

_translations_

_from Chapter 6_

_boulangerie_ _- bakery_

_De la meme maniere." - Likewise_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey guys! Finally got inspired to write some more. Now we have plot and fluff! Ain't it great! Again, I own nothing but my OC. Hope you like this chapter. It's just my little way of trying to blend the movie with traditional book elements...enjoy!_**

****

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

****

**_p.s. don't forget to review and check out my other fics and review them too!_**

* * *

"HOW could you suggest such a deplorable thing? NON! I refuse to partake in such frivolity!" Erik yelled at Cassy upon returning home. Cassy for her part was still doing what she had been doing since they left the Effiel Tower and her little announment. Begging.

"Erik pleeaaasssseeeee? You know how much I love Paris!" she told him putting the bags she carried on the kitchen table.

"I know, however..." Erik started. Cassy interrupted,

"And you know I can't afford to stay here doing anything else!"

"Yes...but..."

"I do not want to end up one of those people who say they shoulda-coulda-woulda done something special with their lives. Erik, this is my something special!" Cassy reasoned with him.

Erik sighed and put his hands on his hips,

"Oh Cassandra..."

"Erik please? Please?" Cassy asked him. Erik got caught in those open blue depths that were her eyes again. Those three freckles tempted him to touch her face, but he restrained himself. He gave a small little turn up of the lips and said,

"Fine...I shall return to my old post as resident Opera Ghost!" Cassy's face spread into a wide grin as she pulled him into a tight embrace and said while jumping up and down,

"OHH! Thank you thank you thank you!" Erik chuckled and akwardly returned the hug wondering with a little apprehension just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

The next morning, Erik had been sleeping soundly when a soft mass plumeled him awake. He jerked awake and said sitting up groggily,

"Who?...What?"

"My, aren't we Mr. Shakespeare this morning?" Cassy said with humor in her tone. Taking the pillow from her hands, Erik grumbled before turning it over and cramming it over his head saying,

"It's not even time to meet this costumer you're forcing me to go to!"

Cassy shrugged,

"I wanted to be first in line to get fresh crossaints."

"And you couldn't have gone out and get them yourself?" Erik asked his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes but I want you to come with me Mr. Anti-Social! Come on!" Cassy said whipping the covers off him. He continued to lie there as Cassy took a moment to admire his form. The past week had done wonders for him. He wasn't as thin and straved looking, his waist was filling out to be a healthy match for his shoulders and strong legs. And he seemed like any other guy dressed in gray sweatpants, socks and a black tee-shirt to sleep in. Even his hair was getting thicker and longer from being introduced to modern shampoo. Given a few weeks, Erik would be irresistable...Cassy didn't know if she could handle living with such an attractive roommate for much longer. She smiled hearing his faint telltale snores of falling back asleep. She crept over to the side of the bed and in an instant, took her fingers to his sides and began to tickle him.

Off his guard, Erik snapped awake at the pecuiliar tingling sensation on his skin that caused him to involuntarily break out into laughter. The pillow fell away allowing Erik to see Cassy over him causing the sensation.

"CASSY! HAHAHA! Please...STOP!" he begged between laughs. He squirmed to elude her touch, but she persisted saying,

"Are you going to come with me to breakfast?"

"YES! Yes! Anything! HAHHAHHAH! Just...please stop!" he begged. She stopped letting Erik catch his breath as she laughed,

"The Infamous Phantom of the Opera is ticklish...that's something people won't expect on the tour!" Erik's lips curled in a vengeful smirk as he suddenly reached up and jerked her over his lap as he sat up on the bed.

"OHH!" she cried out. She struggled to stand but Erik had a firm grip on her waist.

"You know what Mam'selle...I think it's time to take you off your high horse, don't you?" Erik said sadistacally.

"Erik!" she growled out.

"This...is for finding me in the catwalks." Erik said before giving her bottom a firm but non violent slap.

"OHH! ERIK!" Cassy cried out shocked.

"This...is for your taking me from the Opera House...aganist my will!" Erik told her spanking her again.

"ERIK!"

"This is for treating me like an infant!" Erik said giving her rear another forceful pat. "This is for making me go to dinner with strangers! And this...is for volunteering my services as a ghost... again...aganist my will!" Erik said with a laugh.

"ERIK! I'm going to..."

"And this is for waking me up!" Erik said giving her one last spank on the bottom before Cassy managed to turn over in his lap and growl at him,

"Erik! You...are a dead..." She fell silent, the rage melting away with his softning features. There gazes met. Erik realized that he had a beautiful woman laying across his lap. His body immediately ached for her and she knew it. Erik leaned his head over hers, saying without thinking twice,

"And this...is for being so...incredibly beautiful..." He brushed her lips to his in a sweet tender kiss. Cassy closed her eyes and surrendered to his touch, even giving him an encouraging groan from her mouth. She reached her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Emboldened, Erik wrapped his arms around her back and waist, nearly lying on top of her. He felt her soft curves and it made his inner core burn alive. Suddenly, she flipped him over on his back, rolling them both near the edge of the bed. She grinned and deepened the kiss again, knowing Erik was being driven mad by her aggression. His hands traveled up her back, carassing her neck and gripping her long locks of hair. He flipped her over on her back, not breaking the kiss. Suddenly, Cassy tried to turn him on his back once more only to have them both roll out of bed and onto the hardwood floor with a crash.

"Oofff!" Erik cried out as Cassy landed none too gracefully on his more sensitive areas.

Cassy gasped and looked down at him,

"Oh my gosh! Erik! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"FINE! Errmm...Fine...Nothing broken..."Erik said adjusting the pitch of his voice.

Cassy looked crestfallen,

"Except the mood huh?"

Erik sighed and looked up at her as they laid on the floor,

"Cassandra...what's happening between us?"

Cassy shook her head,

"I don't know...It seems we have a need to kiss each other."

"So it would seem...Cassandra...I've never...been with a woman...I fear if I'm any closer to you...I won't be able to stop myself from compromising your virture. And truth be told...I'd rather make love to a woman with a wedding ring I placed on her finger." Erik told her.

"What are you saying Erik?" Cassy said holding her breath.

Erik looked into her eyes. He sat them both up and asked her,

"Cassy...do you care for me?"

"Of course I do Erik."

"Are you genuinely attracted to me?"

"I think what just happened more than answers that..." Cassy said with a blush.

Erik looked down at the floor and stratched his neck,

"Cassy...I don't want to lose your friendship..."

"Oh..."said Cassy jumping to conclusions with a crestfallen expression.

"But I would like very much...to explore these feelings we obviously have for each other." Erik said.

"Erik?" Cassy asked him urging him to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is...the last time I tried to find love with a woman...I tricked, terroried, and threatened her into trying to stay with me...this time...this time I want to try loving you like a man...not a ghost...Cassandra...would you consider courting me?" Erik finally asked her upon finishing. Cassy smiled warmly at him. He had been so sweet and vunerable yet...he was taking charge. She had met few men in her life willing to stand up and be the man in the relationship.

She knew the answer in a second, "The word now-a-days...is dating..."

"What?" Erik asked confused.

She smiled and leaned in saying,

"Courting is better known as dating. And yes...I would love to start dating you Erik."

A wide, beautiful grin broke out on his face. He moved closer and gave her lips one chaste peck before leaning his forehead aganist hers. He sighed and commented,

"After such a pleasant wakeup call...I am beginning to think more highly of mornings!" Cassy burst out laughing.

* * *

A half hour later, Cassy shut the door to the building and walked next to Erik's side smiling at him all the while. They began to leisurely stroll along, when Cassy tried to take his hand in hers. And while Cassy was unaffected, Erik's body jolted at the touch. Careful to control himself, Erik took the offending hand and put it on the crook of his arm like she was a grand lady. Charmed but a little confused, Cassy let it go with a shy grin up at him.

Erik couldn't believe it. His dream of walking down the street with a beautiful woman on his arm had come true. He was a normal man after all. Absolutely nothing could go wrong now. They came up to the boulangerie and saw a small line forming out the door.

"Shoot! Hey, come on let's grab a spot!" Cassy said trying to pull him along. And while he felt like a normal man, Erik still felt uncomfortable around strangers.

He stayed back and said, "I'll just...look around the marketplace a bit."

"You sure?" Cassy asked.

"Oui. Go on mon petit, I shan't be far." Erik said.

Cassy shrugged,

"Okay, see you in a sec!" She went to get in line and Erik began to stroll around the still empty marketplace. He admired the tourist souveniers, the carts of fruits and vegetables, and then he stopped by a simple flower stand. He smiled seeing they had placed the roses out already. He bent over to smell the red ones, when a voice, accented with a Persian dialect,

"She prefers white roses. And I'm told they have no scent." Erik stopped and slowly looked up and to his right. A tall man with dark olive skin, a distinguish salt and pepper beard and wearing a white turban with a smart gray Armani suit stood next to him with his hands behind his back.

Erik's eyes widened in recognition.

"You...you're...you're the Persian magician who brought me here!"

"So I am. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nadir Khan.An honorto make your formal aquaintance...Monsieur Opera Ghost." Nadri said with a slight bow.

Erik looked around making sure no one was listening, before he whispered,

"How is all of this possible? How did you know of me? My past? My..."

"Patience my friend, patience! Sometimes in life it is best not to question how things happened...but rather why." Nadir said suggestively.

"Alright...why?" asked Erik.

Nadir smiled, "You tell me."

Erik huffed in aggravation, "I don't know why! That's why I asked you!"

"But you do know Erik. You just won't admit the answer." Nadir said. Erik looked over to the bakery where Cassy still was.

"I'm here to start over aren't I? To find my one true love?" Erik said.

Nadir nodded, "It is extremely rare, but sometimes...one's true love is born in another time. And it takes wise old wizards like me...to help one find their true love."

"Cassy is my true love?" Erik asked growing hopeful.

Nadir sighed and began to lead Erik back to the bakery. "Yes...but the path to true love is never easy. Especially for one's such as yourself. You have been allowed to come into the future to find your true love, but under certain conditions. One...you must move beyond your past self."

"Gladly." Erik shrugged.

"It won't be that easy. Tests and trails will come along making you question your trust in her...and your old obsessive habits may spring up. Two...you must provide a future for yourself and Cassandra...And not through sinful means!" Nadir said pointingly to Erik.

"I'm beginning to suspect you are something of a nag, Monsieur Khan!" Erik said sacastically.

Nadir stopped Erik, "Three...you must not touch her lips again until you have confronted your past head on."

"What? I don't understand I've already kissed Cassandra at least three times." Erik said shaking his head in confusion.

"Yes...but this was allowed only because of your ignorance. Now that you know the conditions of your being here, you may not kiss her." Nadir said.

"And when exactly is that suppose to happen?" Erik asked in frustration.

Nadir gave a crooked grin, "Now that I can tell you. In four months time, the Opera Populaire will host it's annual Masque de Le Mort Rouge."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Let me guess...they celebrate my appearance as Red Death with an ball?"

"It doesn't interfer with the New Year's Masque. Anyway, this year...with you in the role as the Phantom, they'll get the brilliant idea of having Red Death be the host of the masquerade." Nadir said.

"So the night of the masque I'll confront my past and be able to kiss Cassandra again. Fair enough. And you shall supply this idea I suppose?" Erik stated.

"Don't worry about that part. One more rule...you must not tell Cassandra of the rules or of me." Nadir said.

"It would be easier if she knew...instead of the torture you'll be dooming us to endure for the next four months..." Erik said snidely.

"Trust me...it will work out better this way. Besides...if you don't follow the rules...you will be sent back to the year 1871...and you will never see Cassandra again." Nadir said gravely and seriousl. Erik stared at the Middle Easterner in shock. He couldn't lose Cassandra! Not now! Nadir spoke again,

"Now go on...your love shall step out of the shop in a moment." Nadir said pushing Erik to the shop.

Erik turned back, "How will I contact..." he stopped seeing the mysterious older man was gone, " ...you..."

Before he could figure all of this out, Cassy stepped out of the shop with a bag full of pastries spotting him and cheerfully saying,

"Hey...sorry if I took so long. Did you manage to entertain yourself?"

Looking back at the spot the magician had occupied, Erik said,

"I came across something to interest me..."

"Great...so...ready for something sweet?" Cassy said getting close to him and smiling up at him expectantly. Now being kissed a grand total of five times in his life, Erik now knew the telltale sign of when a woman wanted to be kissed. Her mouth parted slightly, she licked her lips, and her eyes smoldened turning a man's insides to mint jelly. Erik tensed with desire as she began to lean in.

Thinking quickly, Erik snatched a crossiant out of the back and took a huge big of it. Confused at him stuffing his mouth, Cassy watched in wonder as he chewed and said between swallows,

"This...is...really good! Have one!" Cassy walked ahead of him, taking a crossiant out of her bag saying,

"Ooo...kay..." Erik gave a small whimper as he watched her walk for a moment. He was about to follow, when he paused hearing a slight chuckle on the wind. Growling at the offending noise, Erik glared around the marketplace as he tore another bite of croissant and chewed ferociously as he followed Cassy to the Opera House.

_'I finally find a woman who wants to kiss me...and I can't kiss her for four months!' _Erik thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. But I won't make any promises about updates anymore. Inspriation comes when it comes. That being said, thank you to all you readers who have listed "PhantomWalk" as your favorite. I've almost have as many hits for this story as I do for "A Pirate's Pillow Talk" making it my second most successful story to date. Couldn't have done it without ya! Meanwhile, I'm working on a new POTC fic. I miss Capt. Jack! Just 33 more days till POTC2! I kinda cheated thought and bought the book printed by Disney. But I know there will be more jokes and plot involved in the movie. Can' wait!_**

**_So in the meantime, read, review and as always, _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

Within an hour, Erik had something else to growl about. The little old French lady, who Erik swore only came up to his navel, was poking offending straight pins into his flesh with her knarred fingers working as fast as possible. And he could swear the seamstress was pinching his rear. He stood on top of a box and sighed for the millionth time as Cassy sat nearby flipping through an old magazine.

"That won't get you out of here any faster you know." Cassy told him not looking up. Flicking away some lint on the black tail coat sleeve he wore, Erik quipped,

"No but it does make sure I'm still breathing!" Cassy put aside her magazine and smiled up at him,

"Are you trying to say in your own roundabout way that you're bored to death?"

"If I say yes will that mean we can leave?" Erik asked as the seamstress held up his arm to test the fit, (here, Erik got the distinct impression that she was feeling his bicep as well). Cassy stood saying,

"No…not until Madame Jacquard is done here. What's your rush anyway? There was a point in time when nothing could tear you away from this opera house."

"I suppose after a week of living a real life outside the opera house, now the shadows hold no allure over me. I…honestly wish to be out in the sun." Erik admitted. Cassy was just about to show her amazement, when Madame Jacquard spoke up in her sweet, broken English,

"You know a place that's really sunny? The new apartment they built upstairs. They thought it would be for the custodian, but he already bought himself a house. Now they're trying to figure out what to do with the place. It's lovely thought. Leads up to the rooftop, lots of windows, large open space."

"How much are they asking for the place?" Erik asked surprising Cassy.

* * *

Within the next few minutes, Erik and Cassy had climbed the spiral staircase and followed the hallway to the door of the apartment. Erik opened the door saying,

"This must be it."

"Wow!" said Cassy as they stepped inside. The floor was hardwood and open, and while wood beams still were visible, the ceiling and walls were filled in with drywall. Large bay windows lined the far war, cushioned seats under the stills, the paned glass letting in warm bright sunshine. The room was partially furnished with a bed in one corner, a couch and coffee table in the middle, and a small kitchenette further down. A door leading to a small bathroom was on their left.

"Erik! This is great!" Cassy said going further in the room. Erik took her hand and led her to the windows opening the small hatch in the middle,

"Wait until you see the view." Cassy gasped as he took her outside. The City of Light lay once more at her feet. The god Apollo was unmoved as he stood in his golden glory to the side.

"Erik! This is beautiful! This…" but Cassy stopped when she saw Erik fixated on one spot on the roof. "Erik?" she asked concerned. His voice was so quiet, but the words seemed to echo on the wind as Erik swallowed and said,

"This is where Christine betrayed me." Cassy stepped forward to take his hand,

"Erik…"

"This is where she told the Vicompt she loved him. This is where she kissed him. This is where the madness begun. I used to come up here and watch the sunset. It was the only time I saw daylight. I loved the sunsets in the summer most. They were longer and well into the night. After Christine…I never watched a sunset up here again." Erik said.

"Well, that's behind you now. And not to sound cocky, but you got me." Cassy said stroking his face and reaching up to kiss him. Erik stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders,

"Cassy…as much as I want to kiss you…we mustn't."

"Why? Because of where we are?" Cassy asked.

"No…Cassy…each time I kiss you…the temptation to take your body grows every time. If I want this to last…I need to not kiss you until the time is right. And that also means I have to move out of your apartment and into my own place." Erik told her.

"Okay." Cassy said. Erik furrowed his brow,

"Okay?" Erik asked.

"I'm letting you lead Erik. And if this is the way it's gotta be…then so be it. And hey, it doesn't mean we can't hang out at each others' places right?" Cassy said. Erik smiled and took her into his arms,

"Right!" He held her for just a moment until Cassy asked,

"Erik? How long did you know Christine until you kissed her?" Bristling at the thought of Christine again, Erik answered,

"Well technically I watched her from the shadows for over ten years…after I introduced myself in the flesh as it were…four months?" As Erik realized that was how long he had until he could kiss Cassy, Cassy said leading him back inside,

"So…technically…you kinda did everything right in your relationship with Christine by waiting…except for the whole murder thing…you waited until you were sure you were ready."

"Well actually not even that because Christine kissed me." Erik said taking in what Cassy was trying to say.

"Hmm…we didn't have that problem did we? The first time we kissed we knew each other a grand total of twenty minutes and we aren't even sure who kissed who first!" Cassy observed.

"I still say you kissed me first." Erik said as they walked out of the apartment.

"No…you kissed me." Cassy retorted.

"Cassandra, I'm telling you, you kissed me first!" Erik laughed in the hallway. They continued arguing for a few minutes, until Tommy ran up to them and said,

"Hey you two! Do you know what they found down in the fifth cellar?" Erik stiffened and Cassy replied,

"No what?" Tommy motioned them to follow them,

"Come on! You have to see it yourselves to believe it!"

"I think it's a little late for that!" Erik muttered as he and Cassy followed him. It took forty minutes to get down to the fifth cellar and through the now lighted tunnel leading to Erik's former lair. Tommy handed them face masks and told them,

"Here…still a bit moldy yet." Jeffery came up to them and exclaimed excitingly,

"Isn't this fantastic? It's true! The whole story is true and this was HIS secret house on the lake! M. Laret is going to have this place cleaned up and become a part of a special tour! The ghost walks are going to be huge! Which means Erik…you're really going to have to deliver…but no pressure!"

"Jeffery! Come look over here!" George called from the bedroom. Cassy looked up at Erik who sighed through his mask,

"Oh yes…nooo pressure at all…"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, I need all you PhantomWalk phans to help me. I posted a new POTC/Monk/Princess Diaries crossover fic. I need you guys to read it and tell your friends! I think it promises to be one of my better stories. But I need people to read it! And I promise, I will keep updating!**_

_**That being said, I have an annoucement to make. To celebrate my upcoming one year anniversary (and because I really want it) I am having a fan-art contest. No prizes just acclaim. The complete rules are on my profile page, but in short, here's what I want you fan-artists to do. Complete a piece of fan art for ANY of the stories I have written for this website. No smut please, any media as long as I can see it on the computer screen, email it to me with a private message by AUGUST 14th, 2006! The winners (which will probably be anyone who submits something) will be announced on AUGUST 25, 2006. I'm giving you two months to do this people so I hope you enter! Please visit my profile page for the complete rules and hey, I'd appreciate it if you drop me a private message telling me to keep an eye out for your fan-art. : ) So have fun with the contest. I'll try to update on other stories soon to let more people know about the contest.**_

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox

* * *

Within an hour, Erik had something else to growl about. The little old French lady, who Erik swore only came up to his navel, was poking offending straight pins into his flesh with her knarred fingers working as fast as possible. And he could swear the seamstress was pinching his rear. He stood on top of a box and sighed for the millionth time as Cassy sat nearby flipping through an old magazine._**

"That won't get you out of here any faster you know." Cassy told him not looking up. Flicking away some lint on the black tail coat sleeve he wore, Erik quipped,

"No but it does make sure I'm still breathing!" Cassy put aside her magazine and smiled up at him,

"Are you trying to say in your own roundabout way that you're bored to death?"

"If I say yes will that mean we can leave?" Erik asked as the seamstress held up his arm to test the fit, (here, Erik got the distinct impression that she was feeling his bicep as well). Cassy stood saying,

"No…not until Madame Jacquard is done here. What's your rush anyway? There was a point in time when nothing could tear you away from this opera house."

"I suppose after a week of living a real life outside the opera house, now the shadows hold no allure over me. I…honestly wish to be out in the sun." Erik admitted. Cassy was just about to show her amazement, when Madame Jacquard spoke up in her sweet, broken English,

"You know a place that's really sunny? The new apartment they built upstairs. They thought it would be for the custodian, but he already bought himself a house. Now they're trying to figure out what to do with the place. It's lovely though. Leads up to the rooftop, lots of windows, large open space."

"How much are they asking for the place?" Erik asked surprising Cassy.

* * *

Within the next few minutes, Erik and Cassy had climbed the spiral staircase and followed the hallway to the door of the apartment. Erik opened the door saying,

"This must be it."

"Wow!" said Cassy as they stepped inside. The floor was hardwood and open, and while wood beams still were visible, the ceiling and walls were filled in with drywall. Large bay windows lined the far war, cushioned seats under the stills, the paned glass letting in warm bright sunshine. The room was partially furnished with a bed in one corner, a couch and coffee table in the middle, and a small kitchenette further down. A door leading to a small bathroom was on their left.

"Erik! This is great!" Cassy said going further in the room. Erik took her hand and led her to the windows opening the small hatch in the middle,

"Wait until you see the view." Cassy gasped as he took her outside. The City of Light lay once more at her feet. The god Apollo was unmoved as he stood in his golden glory to the side.

"Erik! This is beautiful! This…" but Cassy stopped when she saw Erik fixated on one spot on the roof. "Erik?" she asked concerned. His voice was so quiet, but the words seemed to echo on the wind as Erik swallowed and said,

"This is where Christine betrayed me." Cassy stepped forward to take his hand,

"Erik…"

"This is where she told the Vicompt she loved him. This is where she kissed him. This is where the madness begun. I used to come up here and watch the sunset. It was the only time I saw daylight. I loved the sunsets in the summer most. They were longer and well into the night. After Christine…I never watched a sunset up here again." Erik said.

"Well, that's behind you now. And not to sound cocky, but you got me." Cassy said stroking his face and reaching up to kiss him. Erik stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders,

"Cassy…as much as I want to kiss you…we mustn't."

"Why? Because of where we are?" Cassy asked.

"No…Cassy…each time I kiss you…the temptation to take your body grows every time. If I want this to last…I need to not kiss you until the time is right. And that also means I have to move out of your apartment and into my own place." Erik told her.

"Okay." Cassy said. Erik furrowed his brow,

"Okay?" Erik asked.

"I'm letting you lead Erik. And if this is the way it's gotta be…then so be it. And hey, it doesn't mean we can't hang out at each others' places right?" Cassy said. Erik smiled and took her into his arms,

"Right!" He held her for just a moment until Cassy asked,

"Erik? How long did you know Christine until you kissed her?" Bristling at the thought of Christine again, Erik answered,

"Well technically I watched her from the shadows for over ten years…after I introduced myself in the flesh as it were…four months?" As Erik realized that was how long he had until he could kiss Cassy, Cassy said leading him back inside,

"So…technically…you kinda did everything right in your relationship with Christine by waiting…except for the whole murder thing…you waited until you were sure you were ready."

"Well actually not even that because Christine kissed me." Erik said taking in what Cassy was trying to say.

"Hmm…we didn't have that problem did we? The first time we kissed we knew each other a grand total of twenty minutes and we aren't even sure who kissed who first!" Cassy observed.

"I still say you kissed me first." Erik said as they walked out of the apartment.

"No…you kissed me." Cassy retorted.

"Cassandra, I'm telling you, you kissed me first!" Erik laughed in the hallway. They continued arguing for a few minutes, until Tommy ran up to them and said,

"Hey you two! Do you know what they found down in the fifth cellar?" Erik stiffened and Cassy replied,

"No what?" Tommy motioned them to follow them,

"Come on! You have to see it yourselves to believe it!"

"I think it's a little late for that!" Erik muttered as he and Cassy followed him. It took forty minutes to get down to the fifth cellar and through the now lighted tunnel leading to Erik's former lair. Tommy handed them face masks and told them,

"Here…still a bit moldy yet." Jeffery came up to them and exclaimed excitingly,

"Isn't this fantastic? It's true! The whole story is true and this was HIS secret house on the lake! M. Laret is going to have this place cleaned up and become a part of a special tour! The ghost walks are going to be huge! Which means Erik…you're really going to have to deliver…but no pressure!"

"Jeffery! Come look over here!" George called from the bedroom. Cassy looked up at Erik who sighed through his mask,

"Oh yes…nooo pressure at all…"

* * *

Erik started work the next week. He came to the opera house early to dress. It was strange to him now to once more dress in tails and waistcoat, gold lined cape and don the mask once more. It used to be the mask and toupee he had to wear was like a second skin. Now it inched like the devil. Before he knew it, the man in the mirror was not Erik Dressler but the Opera Ghost once again. He felt a small surge of power, but he realized that was only a small comfort of his old life. Now he had something new to look forward to. His growing relationship with Cassandra.

For the last few days, she and Erik had been packing up his meager possessions to move into his new apartment that he secured at the opera house. The manager M. Laret merely asked him to make sure the opera house was locked up at night. And seeing as to how Erik knew the Populaire backwards and forwards, he saw no problem in doing so. Cassy however; Erik would often catch Cassy pouting just a bit. When he asked her why, his heart soared to learn that the idea of an empty apartment made Cassy miss his presence already. He tried not to think that he too would feel lonely without her presence at night.

They rented a small van to take all of Erik's new things across town. George, Tommy and the girls from the tour showed up to lend him a hand. Before long, Erik's new apartment was ready, his stuff well placed. Cassy stood before Erik alone together and said,

"Well…"

"Well…" replied Erik not sure what to say.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Cassy told him.

"I will." Erik nodded.

"And don't stay anywhere moldy!" Cassy ordered him, narrowing her eyes with humor and pointing a finger at him. Erik smirked and imitated her slight Ohio Valley accent,

"Yes, ma'am."

"I guess this is it." Cassy said with a shrug. Erik pulled her into his arms and hugged her saying,

"Why is it so hard to part?"

"I guess we just have to remember we'll see each other tomorrow." Cassy told him.

"Goodnight, _Mon cher_." Erik said lifting her hand to his lips.

"Goodnight…mon amour…" Cassy said before leaving Erik alone for the first time in over a month.

* * *

Coming back to the present and straightening his cravat, Erik marveled over what Cassy had called him. She actually thought that about him! Now he just had four months not to mess this up. And he would start with his new position (or old position depending on how you look at it) of Opera Ghost. Last night he had called Jeffery with his ideas to 'deliver' the much needed spice to the ghost tour. Today was the test. Jeffery popped his head in and said to Erik,

"Wow! You look perfect! Like you were born for this job!"

"You have no idea." Erik said with a smirk pulling up the corner of his lips.

"Come on; time to take your place, _M. Fantome!_" Jeffery told him waving for Erik to follow him. Erik took one last look at his reflection and released a breath.

"Down once more…" Then with a flourish of his cape, he left the room departing in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long...got kidnapped by a dashing pirate captain...(Sigh) Think I'll return..._**

****

**_Anywho, since this is my second most popular story on F. F. Net, I know plenty of people will see this. Someone enter my fanart contest! I'm celebrating my one year anniversary on F . F. Net and I need a special way to do it! Don't you guys want to draw out Cassy in her tour group costume, or of her and Erik kissing? Come on...you guys have till August 14th. See my profile page for details._**

****

**_read review and as always..._**

****

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

Once again dressed in her pinstripped costume, Cassy looked around the grand foyer nervously. What would Erik do exactly? Then with a sigh, she greeted the tour group before her with a smile.

"Bon jour Madames, Mademoiselles and Messieurs. My name is Mlle.Cassandra and welcome to the Opera Populaire. If you will please follow me, we may begin the tour." She picked up her skirts and moved to the staircase. Stepping up a few steps, she turned to them and spoke over their heads,

"The Opera Populaire was built between 1802-1815, its architect was Gaston Charles. He had been picked from among 200 contestants. A large building, it has a total area of 15,000 square meters and a vast stage with dormitories for up to 750 artists. The auditorium itself comprises roughly half of the total space, most of the rest being used to house necessary logistical support so that the stage demands of any opera can be met and even surpassed. This can include live horses running on a rotating stage. The opera seats only 2,000.

When construction began, it was just as quickly suspended after the discovery of an underground lake and spring. Although this problem was overcome, the lake persists and lies beneath the cellars of the building. But to be honest..." Cassy paused and then cast a watchful eye to the rafters. She said in a hushed tone,

"No one dares go down there...because of the Opera Ghost!" A group of teenage girls laughed, a little boy with his Au Pair asked,

_"Un fantôme?"_ Before Cassy could utter a word, the sounds of a lonely old violin echoed through the halls. The sound was errie, beautiful and all around their heads. Then it trailed off into nothing. One man asked Cassy,

"Was that a musician practicing?" Cassy looked to their unexpected faces...none of the performers or the crew or the orchestra would have been there that day. Smiling to herself, Cassy realized who it had to be. She looked to the man and answered,

"I hope so...for our sakes." That made the group murmur to themselves as Cassy led them to the second floor landing of the grand staircase. She addressed them again,

"This is the grand foyer. This is where people first truly saw the Opera Ghost. At the Grand New Year's Masque in 1871, everyone was dancing and having a truly marvelous time, when he appeared. He was dressed immaculately in red velvet with a long billowing cape. But his face...his face was the face of death itself. A bare skeleton's head! He..." But before she could queqe the painting, a woman gasped and cried out pointing behind her,

"LOOK!" Cassy whipped her head around, her eyes going wide as she saw the painting, but the figure in the painting moved, twirled his cape around and walked away, the image of the true painting returning a moment later. The crowd whispered in excitement as Cassy bit her lip keeping her humor in check,

"Um...it would appear we have been detected by M. Fantome. He didn't always appear in that form though...This is the image in which he showed himself more often to the suspicious stage hands or nosy ballet rats. Until the Masque, not many had seen him up close. Until then, the only correspondence they had with him was his various notes of instructions to the managers on how to run HIS opera...Notes..." Suddenly, a little piece of paper floated down from the ceiling, a hush went over the group as Cassy picked it up and smirked showing them the red wax seal of a death's head.

"Notes like this one. Let's see what he says." Cassy said breaking the seal. She read aloud, but furrowered her brow knowing this was not George's handwriting...and the message was different.

"_Gentlemen and ladies, _

_I regret to inform you all that your presence in my opera house shall not be tolerated. Leave now and I may show mercy. Stay...and the most dire of misfortunes will befall you._

_Your Obedient Servant, _

_O.G." _

Cassy smiled and said,

"Far too many notes for my taste. We shall continue on our way...oh...and look out for his traps...you never know when one will just spring up." Then a trap door opened before their feet and everyone gasped in fright.

"...Or in this case, open up." Then a great gush of cold wind blew through the trap door and all the lights in the Populaire flickered out. Everyone gasped again, and Cassy calmed them all down as the trapdoor shut.

"Attention! Attention! Don't worry, we'll find a light it's just a small technical..." One of the teenage girls screamed as a candle floated its way over their heads to stop before Cassy. Cassy could just barely make out the thin fishing line the candle holder was hooked onto. Her eyes followed up the line to the ceiling, where she saw two tall figures hunched over the hatch. One was in a red shirt, so she knew that was George. But the stark white mask gave away his compainion. Cassy smirked and said,

"Stay close everyone." She went up the stairs, the group looking around nervously and huddling close together.

They came to the auditorium and Cassy stopped before them in the middle of the aisle and said,

"This is where it happened. That was the stage he dropped a backstage on La Carlotta, the Prima Diva..." No sooner had she said this, Cassy turned her heard when she heard a creaking backdrop slowly raise up on the stage. Cassy picked up on the queue and told them, "Apparetly our dear Phantom wishes a repeat performance. Hopefully he will not repeat a hanging like that of the nosy flyman Joseph Buquet or the lead tenor Piangi. He strung them up by their neck in his magical lasso."

"Look!" cried one girl pointing up to Box Five. Cassy turned her head seeing the familiar white mask. Cassy smirked to the group,

"Anyone want to give the lonely old phantom some company?" She led the way up to the boxes, but before she could reach for the doorknob, the door slowly creaked open. She cautiously stepped in, the group behind her muttering when they saw a bottle of wine pouring its contents into a wine glass...all by itself. The wine glass then floated up and into Cassy's hands. Cassy shrugged to the stunned crowd,

"Isn't he the gentleman? He told the managers that on top of his 20,000 franc monthly salary, he would have this box empty for his use. This box was the most expensive and therefore the best seat in the house. To do so would cause a great financial loss on the owners parts. But as you can all plainly see, the phantom has expensive..."She took a sip of wine, "And excellent taste." Suddenly, a series of muffled whisperings started in the box. Everyone jumped and looked everywhere for the specter. Cassy was about to speak when a familiar baritone threw his voice into her ear,

"Having fun, Mam'selle?" Cassy had to bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Erik continued,

"Meet me here after the tour?" She silently nodded as he said, "If you survive that is!" At this, Erik laughed, his voice echoing in the box, muffling the sounds of the whisperings until everything fell silent. One man looked at Cassy and asked wide eyed,

"What was that?"

Cassy answered leading the way out of the box,

They say, if you enter this box, the Phantom can hear your fears, and then he whispers them in your ear. Shall we press on?" But before she could, a secret passageway opened up from Box Five, in the center of the column.

"Well..."Cassy said with genuine amazement, "Looks as if he's inviting us into his world...Come on..."

"Is it safe?" asked a woman. Cassy shrugged,

"If we don't run into the Phantom then yes..." The crowd followed, not without hesitation. The torches in the tunnels lit one by one, showing Cassy the way to go. Through the wall, various peepholes and false mirrors showed them the dormitories, the vast and complex world of the backstage. Cassy was just as amazed at her group. Erik had a unique and magical way of looking at the world. He was a genius! With a smirk she realized that he was her genius. Finally, the tunnel ended at the other side of a glass mirror. Cassy smiled when she realized it was a very familiar dressing room. Cassy shushed them and said,

"This...is the room of Christine Daae. It was here the Opera Ghost discovered his rivalry with the Vicompt De Changy for Miss Daae's affections...From this side of the mirror...and it was here...Christine first saw her Angel of Music. He came to her an image in this mirror, and he pulled her into his dark underground kingdom on the lake. " She continued as the door opened in the pink dressing room with large bouquets of fresh flowers. Suddenly, the lights flickered off and a dark masked figure entered with a swish of his cape. Cassy only smiled smugly. He looked incredible! Why that man ever doubted his attractiveness was beyond her. From his tall, muscular frame filling out the black suit, to the black rug he wore on his head, his strong hands covered in elegant white kid gloves, he was beautiful. They silently watched him as he placed a fresh red rose tied with a black ribbon on the dresser. He hung his head and groaned. Then he whispered,

"Oh Christine..." Cassy felt a flare of jealously flare up. Did Erik still miss Christine or was this just an act? Suddenly, The Phantom snapped his head up and glared into the mirror.

"He sees us! He sees us!" whispered one girl in a panic. Then they all gasped as The Phantom disappeared from where he stood. Cassy didn't know what else to expect, when Erik's strong voice sang out angerily at them,

"Insolent fools! Impudent meddlers! Now you are trapped...forever!" While everyone quaked in fear, Cassy and all the women were a little turned on by the sound timbers of his voice. Then a secret door opened showing a set of stairs. Cassy turned to the group and said,

"I think it's time to go!" She led the way, down the stairs, further and further down. Finally...they all stopped in awe as they found themselves in the Phantom's lit lair. Cassy was amazed at the transformation. Before it had been mold and decay. Now the place had all it's magic back. Candles were everywhere...to their wonder some candelabras even lifted from out of the green lake. Books, parchments, statues and costumes were everywhere. Cassy stepped into the room a bit, pointing to a scale stage. Little figurines of ballerinas and singers were on the stage.

"The must be where he planned out how the six ton crystal chandelier was going to fall...at his hand the night he took the soprano Christine Daae. The orchestra had just managed to escape it's fiery trap. And he must have taken her down here. To their surprise, the little chandelier dropped, startling everyone. They all laughed in nervousness until the grand pipe organ began to play all by itself. Then the Phantom's strong voice came out once more,

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour._

_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -_

_and listen to the music of the night..." _Cassy couldn't believe the beauty and majesty of Erik's voice. It was the perfect touch to the tour. It was romantic and sad and magical. It was perfect. Just like him. She obeyed his next few words as he sang,

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes,let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey_

_through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!" _Erik's voice drew out the long note, giving every woman there a pleasant rippling in her stomach. But none so more than Cassy. Erik paused a moment and whispered the next line in Cassy's ear,

"_Only then can you belong...to me..."_

He sang for the group again,

"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_It's over now...the music of...the...night..." _finished the Phantom, his voice fading into the darkness. The lights flickered out...except one candelabra by a the secret passage in the false mirror draped in the Persian Rug. Cassy sighed, trying to break the spell as she croaked out,

"It's time to go..." She went down the familiar passage, the brightness of the afternoon sun glaring in their eyes as they adjusted to the light. Cassy turned to the group and concluded,

"Don't forget what you have seen here. What you heard and especially...what you felt...For the soul of the Opera Populaire is in her famous legend of the Phantom...and it always will be." The tour group applauded walking off towards the nearby giftshop, talking animatedly about their amazing adventure. Cassy sighed when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see George looking down at her.

"George!" she snapped smacking him on the arm.

"Wasn't that wicked awesome!" George gushed.

"It was...did Erik come up with all of that?" she asked.

"Oh yeah...he told me that there's a tunnel down there leading up to Box Five." said George.

"Thanks George." she said.

"Phantom's Pet!" George teased her. She stuck out her tongue at him as she went back to the tunnel. She tried to calm her racing heart at the thought of seeing Erik after that amazing display. When she entered Box Five, she found herself alone. At least at first. As she looked out over the dark auditorium, a pair of strong arms dressed in a black tailcoat wrapped themselves around her middle.

"Were you scared Mam'selle?" Erik asked her. Cassy giggled and grinned,

"Terrified..."

"Am I in trouble?" he asked wickedly.

"You will be if you don't hold me tighter!" teased Cassy.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Finally updated this story! Inspriration was a long time coming, but it came. Enjoy...and don't forget to check out other stories up on the Net or to remind your artists friends that I have a fan art contest going on and it's not too late to enter! One more week folks! PLEASE?_**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

The next two months, Paris fell under the spell of the Opera Ghost. Visitors flocked to the Populair to visit the Phantom's magical world. Especially those of the female persuasion. And those guests bought tickets to the operas, introducing some people to the world of opera for the first time. And those new patrons would go on to be lifelong lovers of Opera. In the meantime, Paris newspapers always had one feature story entitled, "Who is the Opera Ghost?". For it was Erik's request they kept his identity secret, for the mystic of the persona and his own reluctant of celebrity. And Erik kept the tours fresh and unpredictable, which made Cassy want him all the more. But he kept insisting on waiting to kiss again. Every minute apart from him drove her crazy. She kept listening to Kelly Clarkson's 'Gone', pacing the floors, and delighting in every white rose Erik brought her...which he always tied with a black ribbon.

They spent their time like normal couples who dated. Seeing movies and plays, eating out, shopping together, cooking food together and just cuddling on the couch together in their socks watching TV. But Erik made everything extraordinary. From slight of hand, to throwing his voice into her ear while never moving his lips, and of course singing to her. That was her favorite part.

For Erik's part, he had never been happier. Cassy was so different than Christine. She was funny, talkative, and engaging in conversations. She asked him questions about himself and did things for him without his asking. Christine, while beautiful and sweet...had been a child. It would have never occurred to her to flirt with him, tease him, play with him, and talk to him. He had been Christine Daae's Angel of Music...but he was happier being Cassandra McCaine's man.

He even began to play music again and write new compositions. Cassy even introduced him to the guitar. He enjoyed learning the chords one by one.

"There's just something about the guitar for me...especially the electric guitar. I hear one electric guitar solo and I lose myself for a moment. I feel wild and free...uninhibited...you know?" Cassy had told him as he practiced his chords. Erik simply smirked to himself, resolving that once he had mastered the guitar, he would move on to it's electrical counterpart.

Then came the fateful day Erik was returning to his apartment during a rehearsal day. A stagehand handed him his mail and said,

"Here you are M. Dressler."

"Merci..."Erik said distracted. When he got to his rooms, he laid his keys on a small table by the front door, ripping open his bills and frowning. Then he opened a letter from the management. He pulled out a quick note and two tickets to the next opera, Carmen. The note simply read,

"_I know there is still two more months till the ball, but I believe you and Mlle. McCaine can amuse yourselves with these. _

_Your friend, _

_Nadir Khan'_

Erik smirked and said aloud,

"You crafty old fool..." And with that he picked up his phone and called Cassy. She was eating a bag of Fritos shipped from home and watching a Johnny Deep movie, when she picked up the phone knowing exactly who it was.

"Bon Jour Mon Fantome!" she purred into the phone.

"You know these caller ids ruin mystery and romance..." Erik said.

"How do you think telemarketers feel? What's up?" Cassy asked.

"How's you'd like to see the opera tomorrow night?" Erik asked.

"I thought they were sold out?" Cassy asked.

"Apparently the managers wish to appease their Opera Ghost...just like old times..."Erik sighed ruefully.

"You didn't threaten them did you?" asked Cassy.

"Not this time. Want to go?" he asked.

"Sure...And I know exactly what I'm going to wear to knock your socks off." Cassy said.

"I quake in anticipation, Mam'selle." Erik said.

"FYI, twenty first century guys don't talk like that." Cassy pointed out.

"In that case, 'Later, Babe. I'll call your digits tomorrow, tight?" Erik said imitating her American accent.

"Where the heck did you pick that up?" Cassy asked.

"This show on that 'MTV'..." Erik admitted.

"Okay...you are not allowed to watch MTV anymore, Kay? They don't even have music on there anymore anyway." Cassy said dryly.

"Are you trying to give the Phantom of the Opera an order, Mam'selle?" Erik asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah...get use to it!" Cassy said before hanging up. She looked down the bag of chips and scrunched up her nose, "Dang...now I need to exercise so I can fit into that dress tomorrow!"

* * *

Erik arrived promptly at Cassy's apartment at fifteen past six. He tugged nervously on his tie before politely knocking on her door. He shifted his camel trench coat in his arms, playing with the fedora in his hands. Then the door opened at Erik's eyes went wide with shock. He gulped with desire as he raked his eyes up and down the figure hugging black evening gown, with a deep scoop neck and a low back. She wore a thin red belt, rubies along her neck and wrists, and four inch peek-a-boo red pumps.

"Too trendy for an opera?" Cassy asked praying it wasn't.

"Who cares?" asked Erik with a strain to his voice and constitution. Cassy blushed, a curl from her loose ponytail falling forward. Erik reached out and brushed it back, his touch electrifying them both. Cassy took the quiet moment to check Erik out. Classically dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie, he almost looked like a secret agent. That was when Cassy noticed something about him.

"Your face!" she said furrowing her brow. Erik tensed up, wondering if something had snapped and she had finally come to her senses.

"What of it?" he asked.

"It's nothing bad...In fact...if I didn't know better...I'd say it was healing!" Cassy exclaimed pulling out her compact. She showed Erik and he realized she was right. He just hadn't noticed before. Since meeting Cassy and not wearing his mask as much, some of the redness and bumps on his face had faded away. Erik pulled down the mirror,

"Well...the doctor did tell me that some of the damage was due to chafing...And you insist I use that men's lotion after I shave..." Cassy smiled at him and pecked his cheek,

"Don't you love it when you listen to me?"

She closed her door and locked it tight as Erik quipped,

"Well every once in a while you say something interesting."

"Like...?" Cassy said fishing for compliments.

"When you say you love me for example...I can't get enough of that." Erik told her seriously.

"I do love you Erik. I truly do." Cassy said as Erik beamed and took her arm,

"The feeling is mutual Mam'selle!" He led her down the stairs into the City of Lights as Cassy thought with a sigh, _Then why won't you kiss me?

* * *

_

Cassy felt a little uncomfortable as she looked around the grand auditorium. She had been in this room hundred of times, yet with the cultured and elite and wealthy she felt a little insecure. Plus they had box seats. Not box five, but a private box all the same. Then she felt Erik's warm hand and his fingers intertwine with hers and Erik whispered into her ear, his breath sending chills down her neck.

"Don't let them scare you darling. Just do what I always do. Scare them right back." Then they heard to their right, an old pair of bitties looking up into the rafters and whispering,

"Do you think he's real or just a ploy for the tourist?"

"I hear the real ghost was ugly. So no doubt this phantom walk they've got going is nothing more than a distraction for the masses." her friend replied snobbishly. Erik smirked aside to Cassy and then whispered into the air, ever so slightly moving his lips,

"_Who are you calling ugly?"_

The women gasped and looked around as they paled. Casey laughed at Erik chuckling to himself,

"Erik...behave..."

"Then how am I to have any fun?" Erik whispered back as the lights lowered and the overture began.

"Oh don't worry..."Cassy replied huskily as the toe of her high heel brushed up Erik's pant leg. As he stiffened up in delight and surprise, Cassy continued, "I'm all the fun you'll need..."

The audience applauded as the curtain rose on the story of the Spanish temptress and her solider lover and her betrayal with the dashing bullfighter. Erik felt a kinship with the story. It was almost his story. For he too had lost a woman he loved to another man. Only his story would end happily. He would end up with a woman who loved him for him. A woman who was currently driving him wild by stroking his ankle with her foot. Erik had never been so grateful for an intermission. He stood and said,

"Excuse me Darling...I have to...well..." Erik blushed not wanting to tell her the true reason behind his visit to the bathroom let alone the fact he was going to the bathroom in the first place. Cassy smiled knowing why perfectly as she squeezed his hand and smiled up at him,

"Go...so you can return to me sooner." He nodded and left quickly, never seeing Jean Luc Laret watch him go off and smile wickedly. He entered the box and watched Cassy a moment or two before clearing his throat,

"Erik? Is that you al..." Cassy said turning around in her chair. Her face fell with disappointment, "Oh...hey Jean Luc."

"Bon jour Cassandra...Enjoying yourself?" Jean Luc asked stalking towards her. Cassy turned from him,

"Very...thanks to my company."

"Oh yes...that...Dressler fellow...Brilliant actor...But what is with his face?" Jean Luc asked with a laugh. Cassy stood up and glared at him,

"For your information, Erik is one of the most handsome men I've ever laid eyes on!"

Jean Luc smiled cockily,

"Including me?"

"EX-cluding you!" Cassy spat at him. Jean Luc stepped closer,

"You know...rumor has it you won't even kiss him in public."

"Don't believe every rumor you hear." Cassy said with a blush.

"Any truth to it?" he asked. Cassy folded her arms,

"No...Erik decided not to kiss me until we were ready to move to the next level in our relationship."

"And that's something you admire?" Jean Luc asked with a sneer.

"Yes...it shows he's being a man...A real man knows how to wait for what he wants." Cassy asked.

"Or...maybe he just doesn't know what he wants." Jean Luc said.

"Trust me...he's not like that!" Cassy said. Jean Luc smiled and stepped closer,

"Now me...I know what I want...when I want it...when I see it...and right now...I want you..." Then to Cassy's surprise, Jean Luc leaned in to kiss Cassy's lips. She would be even more surprised to know that Erik had just opened the door and watched them in shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Forgive the long delay, but the computer finally got fixed. The chapter's short and it ends with another cliffy, so don't stone me! _**

**_Meanwhile, for you POTC fans out there, I'm having open casting call for characters to showcase in a new story (which I won't start until every story on F. F. Net is complete!) Go to my profile and check out the rules. Hope this goes better than my fanart contest. _**

**_peace, love and lipgloss,_**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

His world had gone red. Vision clouded with rage and despair, Erik gripped the door handle till his knuckles turned white. He knew it! He knew her love was to good to be true! Of course she would succumb to this modern day fop! But just as quickly as the Phantom came over him, he left Erik when a picture of her kissing him clouded his mind. More happier memories followed of her laughter, their conversations, the looks she gave him.

'_I love you." _her memory said to him just from a few short hours ago. Erik's grip on the handle lessened. Cassy did love him. He didn't know why but he believed her love. This kiss was nothing. Only then did Erik notice with confidence that Cassy's lips recoiled in disgust and her hands were trying to push on Jean Luc's arms to get away. Oh the rage was still there. But this time, it was towards Jean Luc and his inappropriate advances. Before Jean Luc knew what was happening, Erik pulled him off Cassy and said quite calmly,

"Goodnight Monsieur."

"Erik I can explain..." Cassy stammered as Erik pushed Jean Luc out.

"No need my dear. Oh...I almost forgot." Erik said casually. He stepped back into the hall, grabbed Jean Luc by the collar and punched him across the face. As Jean Luc fell to the floor groaning and holding his bleeding nose, Erik straightened the lapels of his tuxedo and walked back into the box.

"Erik I swear...he kissed me..." Cassy tried to explain.

"Shh...I know Cassy. I know." Erik said.

"You do?" she asked.

"I saw exactly how much you were enjoying that kiss." Erik said with a smirk. Cassy stuck out her tongue and cried,

"Blech! It was like kissing a slug!" Cassy said. Then she furrowed her brow, "So...you're not mad at me?"

"Cassandra...I know you have cause for concern. My reputation doesn't exactly lead one to believe I would tolerate such a thing...But I've changed. I know you and I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm me." Erik said amazed at himself. Cassy smiled one of those brilliant smiles he loved so much,

"Well then...If you don't mind...how about we do something to make me forget what a slug tastes like?"

Erik tensed as she put her arms around his neck.

"Not yet Cassy." he said holding her elbows.

"Why not?!" Cassy said stomping her foot. Erik chuckled at the adorable face she was pulling and told her,

"It will be soon Cassandra I promise you...But not now. Now I would like to sit down and enjoy the rest of this opera."

"Okay...but the soprano's getting more action than me!" Cassy complained as she flopped down in her seat and made Erik laugh. The house lights dimmed, the audience settled back down and the curtain went up to finish the tragic tale of the girl who wrapped fine cigars. By the fifth curtain call, Cassy was in happy tears, all thoughts of Jean Luc gone. Erik delighted in the afterglow of her reaction to the opera, and he couldn't help but wonder if she looked like that with another type of afterglow after a performance.

He took her home, kissed the back of her hand and waited until he saw his last of her through the crack of her front door before sighing in content and turning to go down the stairs. Erik cocked one side of his fedora over his face and put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. It was unseasonably chilly for the time of year, but Erik had always preferred the cold. The City of Lights were still alive with life and lovers, when Erik heard to his right,

"I'm proud of you tonight Erik."

Erik smirked at the Persian who emerged from the shadows.

"That can get annoying you know." he said.

"You should talk." Nadir said walking in step by him. They were silent a moment or two taking in the sounds of the city when Erik finally asked,

"So you saw what happened tonight with Jean Luc."

"I did. Months ago you would have killed him on the spot. But you controlled yourself. You have nearly completed your journey." Nadir said.

"And what must I do now? Train a chimp?" Erik quipped.

"No...you must visit the grave of Christine Daae." Nadir said as Erik stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the Persian in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Yes, I'm evil and cruel and I don't deserve to write. But I'd appreciate it if everybody interested in a little self insertion fun would go to my new blog at blog spot . com (www. mlle fox . blogspot. com) and send in your submissions._**

**_peace, love and lipgloss, _**

**_Mlle.Fox_**

* * *

"Erik?" Cassy asked over their cheese entrée. Erik snapped out of his musings and looked at her across from the table of the small outdoor bistro, the candlelight just softening her face. A few days had passed since the night of the opera, and Cassy and Erik were out on the town again, this time settling for a quiet dinner outdoors and a walk later by the Seine.

Erik shifted, feeling people's gaze linger on him, but he was growing use to their questioning glares. He still didn't like them, but he was getting use to them. Cassy furrowed her brow and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am mon petite, I'm just...well..." Erik said looking down to the table.

"What? Erik, come on! I know you were born before the electric light bulb. If I can keep that kind of secret, surely I can know what's bothering you." Cassy laughed. Erik shrugged admitting she was right. He sighed and took her hand saying,

"We have a few days off coming up true?"

"Yeah, so the Opera can start the work on the big masque coming up. What about it?" Cassy asked.

"What do you say we take a trip? To the countryside?" Erik asked. Sensing some apprehension in his tone, Cassy looked at Erik,

"You don't sound too thrilled about the idea."

"Well it's not entirely for pleasure. Cassandra...I need to deal with my past. Not just...pretend it never happened." he said.

"Don't you deal with your past every day? Wasn't that the point of agreeing to do the Phantom Walk in the first place?" Cassy asked.

"No the point was to please you. But I need to find peace if I'm to find happiness with you." Erik told her. Cassy thought it over a minute then reached over to squeeze his hand,

"I guess I should be grateful you're asking me along."

Erik sighed in relief and kissed her hand.

* * *

Two days later, Cassy was packing for her trip and on the phone with her mother. 

"_Sweetheart, I'm just saying..._" Ruth Ann Mccaine tapered off over the phone in that lingering disapproving way only mothers can master.

"WHAT Mom, what?" asked Cassy in exasperation, the phone being held by her shoulder.

_"All I'm saying is it might not be a good idea to be alone with this guy you're seeing. You've only been dating a few months." _Ruth Ann said.

"Mom! Isn't a few months sufficient enough time to go on a trip together? Besides, we have separate room on separate floors AND Erik is a perfect gentleman. He hasn't even kissed me since we started dating. He wants to wait." Cassy said.

_"Hmm..." _

"What now?" Cassy sighed.

"_Well, I haven't had that great of an experience with men, but whenever a man doesn't kiss you, it means he's just stringing you along and using you as window dressing." _Ruth Ann said.

"Mom, you've been married three times and you date every trucker that stops by the diner. Are you really qualified to be giving dating advice?" Cassy asked.

"_No I know what I'm talking about. Ten to one, he's still hung up on an old girlfriend and kissing you will seem like betraying her. I say that if he doesn't know what he wants, maybe you should be the one to move on." _Ruth Ann said making Cassy pause and think.

* * *

They went by train. It gave Erik a comforting feeling to travel that way. Trains were something of his past. Even when he was with the gypsies they would ride on trains. And so as not to draw attention to themselves the gypsies would let him out of his cage and dress him in normal clothes, bandaging his head so no one could see his deformity. That was the only time he felt normal and human during those dark days. 

Cassy snorted in her sleep, Erik chuckling at her light snores. She leaned her head on his shoulder, exhausted from gushing over the beauty of the passing countryside. Propping his long legs on the seat across from him, Erik slumped in the seat about to doze himself. But his mind was still wired. Traveling by train also gave him a feeling of going back to his real time. And in a sense it was. For he was traveling back to his past. To Christine. He wondered if he should tell Cassy where they were going. Exactly where they were going. Then he sighed thinking she would find out soon enough anyway. There was no way in hell he was going to face his past without her by his side.

They arrived in Cannes around midday. Erik stepped off the train, breathing in his first breath of sea air in ages. As a child, Christine had spoken often of the sea. He wasn't surprised she had settled here. Cassandra had told him in the modern day, Cannes was a center of arts and yearly held an annual film festival. Erik wondered if Christine had contributed to the development of the local arts. They settled in their small hotel, just a block from the beach. As he was unpacking, Cassy knocked on Erik's door and asked,

"So...when are we going to château De Changy?"

Erik paused in a panic. Was she angry? Would she leave? He answered her question,

"How did you know?"

Cassy entered and through a small glossy rectangular piece of folded paper on the bed. Erik picked up that brochure that read 'Tour the De Changy Estate! Go back in time to where beauty reigned!'

"Apparently the family opened the house as a tourist attraction to help bring in money." Cassy answered.

"Are you upset?" Erik asked fearing the answer.

"No...I kinda figured it had something to do with Christine." Cassy said. Erik let out a breath he had been holding. Then he took another as he told her,

"Look in my toilet kit." Cassy furrowed her brow in confusion before finding the small leather bag on the night stand. She found a small velvet pouch inside and felt something hard and small. She took a deep breath as she pulled out the large diamond ring. As it glittered and shown in the light, Cassy was thinking rapidly,

_**"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! He's not going to...propose...is he?"** _

Erik stood before her and took the ring saying softly,

"It was Christine's. I plan on returning it to her."

"Oh." Cassy said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I didn't even pick it out for her. De Changy did. I just stole it from around her neck the night of the masque. My finest hour." Erik said shaking his head. Brushing aside her high hopes, Cassy rubbed his arm and suggested,

"Well...we might as well get it over with."

Erik nodded in consent.

* * *

They exited the hotel and hailed a cab. Cassy rubbed Erik's hand as he told the driver, 

"Château De Changy se vou plaix."

The taxi cab took them a little away from the beach and the metropolitan city and further into the countryside where wild game hopped around freely. Here Erik saw the first signs of fall and the upcoming signs of winter. He imagined this place covered in ice and snow, his favorite season. Finally, Cassy poked him back to reality and pointed ahead the large maison in the distance. It was seventeenth century in design, with a large front staircase leading to the open double doors. Tourists milled about in the cypress tree lined parking lot, taking pictures and smelling the front garden beds.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the house and Erik paid the driver. Cassy look up at the building. It had to be five stories at least. Erik took her hand and they walked up the front steps pausing after stepping onto the threshold. Erik felt a chill. He could feel Christine's spirit here. The large columns in the front hall were marble and a cold pale pink, warmed only by the large Persian rug they were standing on. Erik looked up and saw the frecias of heavenly hosts.

"Is that her?" Cassy asked to his right. Erik snapped out of his musings and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Cassy pointed to a spot above the second landing on the double staircase that greeted them and encircled the front desk where tickets could be bought. Erik did a double take. It was a portrait of Christine. Just as he remembered her. Young with fair skin, corkscrew curls of mahogany and eyes wide, brown and innocent framed by seductive black lashes. She stood looking to the painter with radiance. In the background, a piano and a vase of red roses. Her dress was a ethereal violet making her seem like a queen of fairies. Erik sighed,

"Yes...that was Christine."

"Dang...no wonder you liked her...Heck...I'd even stalk her!" Cassy joked to lighten the mood. Erik chuckled and said,

"Let's just get our tickets before we draw attention to ourselves shall we?"

"Too late." Cassy said giving his rear end a pat. It caught Erik totally by surprise. He blushed bright red and growled at her teasing, taunting form as it went ahead to the desk. When she came back, Erik leaned forward and whispered in her ear, almost animalistic in tone,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not wise to provoke Opera Ghosts?"

"Will I incur your wrath M. Fantome?" Cassy asked playing the damsel in distress.

"Yes you little prying Pandora. Now come along like a good girl." Erik said taking her hand.

"Anywhere you go O.G." Cassy said with a giggle. Erik paused at her words and looked back at her. He had waited all of his life for someone to say something like that. He kiss her palm and said,

"Merci Cheri."

"Well you needed something to distract you." Cassy shrugged.

"You are far more than a mere distraction." Erik assured her as he lead her into the front parlor. Cassy couldn't help but turn to look once more at Christine's portrait and stick her tongue out.

**"_Eat your heart out Christine!" _**she thought. She turned her attention to the tour. The house was as lush and opulent as they both knew it would be. Erik was a little torn to be honest. While part of him was still a bit miffed that De Changy could have given Christine so much, most of him was actually glad she had all of this because it was everything she deserved.

The front parlor was decorated in light greens and nautical items, with a lush green conservatory connected. Erik noted they were all red roses. The front parlor lead to a small dining room, the personal family dining room according to their map and tour book.

"Look...that must have been their family." Cassy said pointing to a portrait on the wall. Erik could see that they favored Christine, with her dark features and curls, the two children. They looked so very happy.

"I suppose why I clung to Christine like I did...was because she looked like my mother." Erik admitted.

"That's disturbing." Cassy said. Erik shrugged at the truth of that and told her,

"Loving Christine was trying to get my mother to love me. Rest assured you are NOTHING like my mother."

They moved on, checking out the kitchen in the back as Cassy asked Erik,

"What was your mother like?"

"Cold. Cruel. Spoiled. Beautiful. The only nice thing about her was her best friend Mamselle Perrault. She was the one to tend to my wounds, give me presents, make me feel special. I wished a million times over she could have been my mother. I like to remember that she wished I was her son. She never did marry but she wanted to be a mother." Erik said leading her up the back stairs to the second story.

"What happened to your mother?" Cassy asked. Erik paused on the stair and reluctantly replied,

"I left...because I thought she wanted to send me away so she could marry a handsome doctor. Years later...I discovered...she had a change of heart. She wanted to turn the doctor down because she didn't want to abandon me...to give me another chance. To give us another chance to be a family."

"Why didn't she?" Cassy asked.

"She couldn't find me. The gypsies saw to that. On one of my rare excursions out of the opera house, I traveled back to my childhood home and found she had died...after drawing hundreds of portraits of me." Erik said.

"Oh Erik ..." Cassy sighed as they came to the second floor.

"At the time I thought 'Too little, too late.' I was such a fool. That was before I started coaching Christine." Erik said.

"So where was the Phantom born?" Cassy asked rubbing his hand.

"Boscherville. Outside Rouen." Erik replied.

"I'd like to see it one day." Cassy said. Erik scoffed as they traversed the carpeted hallway,

"One bad memory at a time please."

"Sorry. Oh look...that's Raoul right?" Cassy asked stopping before a portrait. Erik couldn't help but scowl and Cassy couldn't help but giggle and peck his deformed cheek,

"You're so cute when you scowl!"

"He was a handsome fop wasn't he?" Erik asked taking in De Changy's long blond hair and chiseled features. Cassy shrugged,

"Ey...too pretty boy if you ask me."

"So you prefer cold, clammy old men like me huh?" Erik asked.

"No I prefer tall dark handsome brooding old men like you." Cassy said pulling him along. Erik rolled his eyes as they looked in to the blocked off bedrooms. Then something in one room caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks in shock. Cassy looked back at him and furrowed her brow,

"Erik, what..."

Without a word Erik released her hand and climbed his long legs over the velvet rope to enter the pink and red master bedroom.

"Erik! We're going to get in trouble!" Cassy hissed at him in a whisper as she struggled to step over the rope in her short skirt.

"She came back and got this...I can't believe it." Erik whispered to himself. Cassy entered the room and saw what he was looking at. On the writing desk was a toy. A stuffed monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals on a barrel organ.

"This was yours?" Cassy asked stiffly. Erik nodded and Cassy couldn't help but bite down a flare of jealously. If Christine had this toy, it meant Christine had come back to him. That she had chosen again. But Erik was already gone into the 21st century.

"I wonder if it still works..." Erik mused with a little grin on his face. Cassy wondered what he meant, only to watch in wonder as he pushed a hidden button on the side and the little creature came to life, a twinkling melody wafting through the air. Erik softly sang along,

"Masquerade...hide your face so the world can never find you..."

Cassy was entranced. Forgetting Christine, forgetting jealousy, Cassy only lingered on the memory of his sweet seductive voice. She had never heard him sing before. Her revelry was broken when a strong young voice barked at them,

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" Erik gaped in shock as he turned on his heel to the young man behind him. Although he had shorter hair, dressed in a modern suit, there was no doubt that Erik was looking at a ghost.

The ghost of Raoul De Changy.


End file.
